Darkness Daughter
by Kali Seito
Summary: Alucard plus Seras plus a night of passion equals a beautiful, Draculina by the name of Katherine. Life ain't easy for a teenage vampire especially if your dad's the one and only No Life King.
1. Death's Heir

**NOTES!  
**

**If you have a deviantart and want to draw any of my characters or scenes go right ahead. Just E-mail me the link.**

**I've already written this story up to chapter five so all you need to do is review and you get your next chapter. i'm on fanfic everyday so there shouldn't be any delay. **

**Order 1: Death's Heir  
**

Seras Victoria twisted the sheets of her bed in agony, in the midst of childbirth. She was all alone in her East London flat as her baby was pushing its way out of her. Seras let loose a scream and threw her head back, recalling of how she ended up in the position...

_A week after her Master took her to bed with him, Seras discovered she was pregnant. She knew that her baby could not be raised in a place like Hellsing and contemplated what to do. She loved her Master very much but a child raised under Alucard's care would surely grow up to be a little hellion. And so in the dead of night, she had emptied the freezer of all the blood packs within, snatched up her Harkonnen and left Hellsing without leaving so much as a note._

Seras bit down, accidentally biting open her bottom lip. Maybe she should have stayed in Hellsing. She was beginning to think giving birth to a vampire was different then birthing a human. Go figure. Her stomach her bulged in a mere five months and now on the sixth month, with the moon high in the sky, Seras gave birth to her child. She panted madly and after numerous hours, the child slowly emerged into the world with a loud wail.

Seras raised to her elbows to see, praying it to be a boy, something to remind her of her left behind lover. But what she stared at was a tiny little baby girl with a little bit of black hair and quite the set of lungs. Seras smiled weakly and gathered her child in her arms and cradled her gently. "Ssshhh, ssshhh," she said softly, rocking the crying girl. "It's okay now. It's okay." The child slowly began to calm down, reducing her screams to sniffles, and she opened her eyes, showing Seras they were red. Seras gently wiped her off and cradled her once more.

The baby began to whine and give signs she would start crying again. Seras unbuttoned her pajama top and held the child to her breast. Her baby reacted positively, suckling noisily. Seras noticed, with a wince, that she was lactating blood. _Well that's odd_, she thought distantly, only a little sickened. After a while, the child stopped and began waving her arms in the air, searching blindly in the air.

Seras laughed a little. "Whatever should I call you," she said softly, having not been able to come to a decision over her pregnancy. If it had been a boy she'd have named him Dracul but this little girl had to have a nice name. Seras thought about it for a while. "Shall I call you Rayne?" She shook her head. "No that will never do. How about...Lena?" Again Seras shook her head. "How frustrating. What about...Katherine?" The child cooed loudly, placing her hands on Seras' chest. Seras smiled. "I guess you like that name." She cuddled her affectionately. "My little Katherine."

Katherine squirmed around for the next few hours before the sun began to rise. Seras, having forgotten about it momentarily, raced around closing the shades, blinds, and curtains and settled Katherine in her crib. But still Katherine wiggled restlessly and uncomfortably. Seras' eyes darted around the room. There was no way Seras was going to take the child with her into her coffin. Even though she didn't need air and couldn't die, Seras wasn't going to deliberately endanger her baby.

Instead, she stripped her coffin of its black sheets and draped them over the crib. Katherine's sounds almost immediately stopped and Seras could hear the child fade into sleep. Seras watched her, dead asleep, and then settled into her own coffin. She smiled affectionately and prepared for the long nights ahead...

Katherine grew rapidly at an alarming rate. In four years, the child looked all of eight and spoke as though she were thirteen. She was smart but not all knowing. And it was then she began to reveal her vampiric powers. She was able to read Seras' mind, easy enough and somehow manage to keep her mother from her mind. Seras' had seen her walk into their room and simply lift up a bureau draw with one hand and retrieve her plushie bat that was under it.

Seras was resting on the windowsill of a dark night when little Katherine toddled up to her. The young child was quite a beauty at eight years old. Her silky black hair, the color of Alucard's but with Seras' trademark spikiness, reached a little past her shoulders. Her face was rounded and cute like Seras' and she stared out at the world with crimson eyes that flashed like her father's. She had a temper to match Alucard's. Trying to get her to do something she didn't want to do was like fighting a war. She'd sit in one spot and if Seras tried to move her, she would kick, bite, scream, and flail until the exasperated mother gave up.

"Hi Mommy," she squealed, clutching her plush bat under one arm and a blood pack in the other. Apparently, this night she was in Nice Mode, a rarity for Seras. The older Draculina turned and looked at her daughter, a smile lighting her face. "Hello there, Kathy. Do you want to join Mommy up here?" Katherine nodded eagerly and walked over to her mother. She put both hands on the windowsill and pulled her up using sheer upper body strength alone. She nestled in her mother's arms. "Will you tell me about Daddy?" she asked, looking up at her.

Seras sighed faintly. Maybe it wasn't such a great idea to tell her about Alucard in the first place but she'd been insistent to learn about her father. "Okay. What do you want to hear?"

"How he saved Sir Integra!" she cried. That was by far her one of her favorite Alucard tales. And so Seras regaled her daughter with the 'heroic' actions of the No Life King. She giggled when Seras told of how he'd killed all the men hired by Integra's uncle just to protect his new master. Katherine looked out at the sky. "When do I get to see Daddy?" she asked for about the thousandth time. "When you're older," Seras replied for about the millionth time.

"Will I get to work at Hellsing too?" she asked eagerly. "Perhaps," Seras said dismissively. "For now we have other problems." Katherine looked at her curiously. "What problem?" Seras sighed. "We have to enroll you in school." Katherine brightened immediately. "Really? Will there be kids like me there?" Seras shook her head. "There will be kids. But...not like you. Possibly next week."

"YAY!" Katherine shouted and performed a very intricate flip from the windowsill to the ground. Seras laughed. "Katherine, do try to contain yourself." She looked out as the sun began to rise. "It's time for bed, young lady."

Seras met with the Headmistress of Katherine's new school two days later while her daughter slept.

"Here at St. Mary's we follow a strict conduct of rules and regulations," Sister Laura said. "Does your daughter have any kind of behaviour problems?" she asked, looking through her thin spectacles. "No. She is very well behaved," Seras said but a memory cropped up in the back of her mind. When Katherine was a year old, Seras had bought a little kitten named Fluffy to keep her company. A month later, she found the thing with its neck snapped. Katherine had, matter-of-factly and straight-faced, informed her mother it had scratched her. She'd seemed very justified.

"Without provocation," Seras mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Because of her appearance, Katherine was immediately bumped to third grade. Seras worried briefly aloud to her daughter how her rapid aging could be concealed but Katherine had informed her with 100 percent certainty that it wouldn't be a problem and that was that.

Katherine would start school next week.

---

Crimson eyes stared out behind yellow sunglasses at the ghoul army before them. Alucard bared his fangs and fired five times with the Jackal and soon the ghouls were exterminated. He walked the abandoned building and put a bullet in the head of the vampire. Alucard swept from the building to the waiting Integra. "Mission complete," he said, tonelessly.

"There was unnecessary fury," Integra commented.

"Your point?" Alucard asked and kept walking.

"She left us," Integra called out, stopping Alucard in his tracks. "Don't let her concern you too much when she left us without so much as a goodbye note."

Alucard growled and phased out of Integra's sight.

It had been four years since Seras left Hellsing. She had just vanished into the night without warning, without a goodbye. At first, Alucard didn't concern himself too much. He thought she'd come back after a while. But then six months passed and then a year, then two, then three. Every day, Alucard missed her tremendously. Steadily, his anger and sadness grew. Anger that she would dare leave her Master's watchful eye and sadness because he didn't have the lovely Draculina to torment, to tease and to love. She had broken his undead heart.

He set out after the second year to try and find her to no avail. She could have gone to the very outskirts of the bloody continent . No matter how many FREAKS he killed or people he threatened, none had seen or heard of a strawberry blonde with red eyes most likely toting a huge weapon.

As the sun rose, Alucard settled into his coffin, sighing with the emptiness of it. He wanted Seras nearby, to keep him warm, to keep him company. He settled into a restless sleep with dreams of a left behind fledging, a lost love...

**Aw, poor Alucard! Okay, chapter 2 will be posted in the near future. Hang tight.  
**


	2. Daughter's Day Out

**Wow, talk about an immediate reaction. Thank you all who reviewed:**

**haydn  
AnaDragon  
Naikoru  
Lord Makura  
me  
DaysOfTheNight  
Tori the Fanfic Fan  
nobody's  
dingdong123  
EmeraldoftheFlame  
Lettie**

**Here is your chapter as per requested. **

**Order 2: Daughter's Day Out  
**

Katherine's almost immediate decision was that school wasn't all that exciting.

First off there was a lot of rules:

"Now, be sure to play nice with the other children," Seras instructed, running a brush through Katherine's long hair. "You can't do to any kids what you did to Fluffy, understand?" Katherine nodded, bored. "Yes, Mommy." Seras tied up her hair with a pretty black bow. "And no lifting up furniture okay?" Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mommy." Seras held up a blood pack. "You can not drink this in front of anybody. No sharing either. If anyone asks what it is, it's tomato juice."

"Why all the rules," Katherine sighed, exasperated. Seras took her daughter by the shoulders. "Listen, Katherine. Listen closely. You must not do anything to bring attention to yourself. You have to blend in with the other children." The young Draculina brushed her mother off, impatiently. "If I have to go through all this trouble, I don't think I want to go to school," she said grumpily and straightened her bow.

Seras sighed lowly. "This is going to be troublesome." Katherine glared at her. "I'm trying to enjoy myself and you're laying on these rules on me." Seras' eyes narrowed. "Watch your tone, young lady and do as you're told." Katherine's eyes flashed dangerously, the beginning signs of an oncoming war.

"Don't look at me so," Seras said. Katherine's gaze toned down and she picked up her little bookbag. Seras took her hand. "You'll have a lot of fun, Kathy, I promise." Katherine shrugged dismissively. Her mother's rules had put a damper on her excitement. She kept her head lowered, away from the sun, thankfully it was cloudy out that day. When they got to the school, Seras marched Katherine to the main office.

Sister Laura smiled kindly at Seras and Katherine. "We're very happy to have you here, Katherine. I hope you behave appropriately." Katherine shielded herself with her mother's body, glaring faintly at the advancing nun. Behave, behave. She was getting sick of that word. "Mommy has to go now," Seras said kneeling down beside her daughter. "You have a good day okay sweetie?" A slight moment of panic crossed Katherine's face. Despite all her mother's annoyingly incessant rules, she didn't really want her to leave. She threw her arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

Sister Laura took her hand and began to lead her to her classroom. Katherine winced at her touch, her nails scratching the inside of the nun's palm. Sister Laura's grip loosened and Katherine pulled her hand back to her side. The nun stood in front of the class of kids. "Children, this is Katherine Victoria Tepes, the newest student. Now you all remember how scary your first days were so I went to be especially nice to Katherine."

"Hi Katherine!" several of the students said in unison.

Katherine couldn't stop a small smile from crossing her face. She waved a little shyly and took a seat in the back of the room. The little girl sitting next to her smiled at her with pale blue eyes twinkling through large round glasses. "Hi Katherine. My name's Alisa," she whispered in a soft voice. "Hi," Katherine said back with a grin. Alisa drew back slightly. "Your eyes are cool," she said, awe-struck. "Thanks," Katherine replied, gratefully before snapping her attention back to the front of the room.

Despite having entered in the middle of the semester, Katherine learned quickly, practically excelling in everything other than math. Vampirism helped the brain after all. But recess presented its own problem.

After the kids filed onto the playground, the girls and boys immediately divided into their respective genders; the females to play jump rope and hopscotch, the males to play soccer. Katherine paused briefly, surveying each sides then crossed the playground to play with the boys, about twenty of them gathered. Several shouts of disapproval sounded out as Katherine stepped into their area.

"What do you think you're doing?" someone shouted at her.

"I want to play with you," she said, raising an eyebrow.

A wall of boys had formed in front of her, the one in the center, a boy from her class named Nathaniel said evenly, "Girls can't play soccer!"

"Who says?" Katherine said, glaring.

"We says!" They all shouted back at her.

Katherine took a step forward just to prove them wrong when the wall moved forward and pushed her back. Her eyes flashed like fire when the first hand touched her and all of her mother's rules went out the window. She grabbed onto the wrist of the nearest boy. "Fool! Do you know who I am?" She released him and jumped over the crowd of boys. Their eyes followed her through the air. She landed, poised with one foot on the soccerball.

She swung her leg back and fired. The effect was of a rocket going off. The ball bounced violently off a wall and richocheted into the back of the head of one of the youths and into the face of another before hitting the ground again. Katherine jumped into the crowd and kicked the ball once more, hitting another boy in the gut. The ball bounced from him and Katherine bashed her forehead into the soft, white material and took down three more boys with a set of richocheting shots that looked physically impossible. By now the other boys had hit the ground. The ball rolled to Katherine's side and she put one foot on it again, poised like a goddess, as when she'd started.

She glared at Nathaniel who was staring at her in awe:

"I'm the No Life Princess."

Later, at the end of the day, Katherine skipped to the curb in front of the school where her mother was waiting. Katherine booked it, light speed, and tackled her mother, full-force. Any normal human would have probably been knocked out but Seras took the hit with only minimal loss of breath.

"Hi sweetie! How was your first day of school?"

Katherine grinned at her, exposing her gleaming fangs. "Fun!"

The Princess slept from three to eight, waking with the sun's disappearance. Katherine neglected her homework and instead wandered into the living room where Seras kept a lengthy collection of encyclopedias and vampire novels. She withdrew the largest encyclopedia, and three vampire books: The Last Vampire 4: Black Blood, Vampire Royalty: The Rebellion, and Stoker's Dracula. She left them there and then went to the kitchen. She pulled out a blood pack for herself and poured a bit into a shiny glass for her mother. The she retrieved 'Dracula' and went into the bathroom where Seras was soaking in the tub.

She placed the glass on the rim of the tub then settled onto the toilet lid and opened the book to a random place. "Do you miss Daddy?" she said, after a pause. "Yes," Seras responded almost immediately. Katherine stabbed the straw into the pack and began to suck. "Then why don't you go see him? At least for a visit." Seras sighed, looking away. "It's complicated." Katherine knew better than that. She could easily read her mom's mind. "Why ask questions to which you already know the answer?" Seras asked.

"To see if you will lie," she said easily and swallowed the rest of the blood. Katherine looked at her mother, her eyes and aura enamating an ethereal beauty that only a vampire could possess. Katherine's crimson eyes narrowed faintly. "When will I get to see him?" Seras looked back at her with that same beauty. "When you're-"

"Older," they said at the same time.

Katherine was silent then nodded at her Seras' bloody glass. "You should drink," she advised wisely as though she were the mother. Seras shook her head. "Not thirsty."

"You're lying," Katherine said immediately.

"Then I don't want it. You can drink it."

"You didn't think I'd let it go to waste, did you?" she said with a faint grin and snatched up the glass. She turned to leave but paused at the doorway.

"I want to see my father," she said seriously. The next part went unspoken: _With or without you._

** Done. Next chapter will be posted soon. Thanks again for all who took the time to stop and review.  
**


	3. Fight and Flee

**Wow, this story's getting a lot of positive responses. Thank you all who've taken the time to read and review:**

**DaysoftheNight  
dingdong123  
invisableperson  
Nightcat  
KittyHellsing  
Lord Makura  
Shinomori Kyo  
blackwolfgirl88  
Kyra28  
nlightnd  
sanosuke-and-megumi-fan**

**Keep reading, loyal fools, ahem I mean fans.**

**Order 3: Fight and Flee  
**

Not very soon after starting, Katherine began walking herself to school. She didn't like the thought of needing Seras to do everything with and for her. She sipped her breakfast, idly, and looked up at the school. Parents and their kids were there saying their goodbyes for the day. Katherine shrugged and began walking through the crowd when a gathered group of kids from her class caught her eye.

Alisa, the girl who sat beside her, was clearly being harassed as she was in the center of a circle of laughing girls. Her schoolbooks had spilled to the ground and tears were brimming behind her too large glasses. Katherine didn't bother to listen to what was being said; she just had to stop it.

"Hey!"

The girls immediately stopped and looked up.

"Leave her alone," Katherine said simply.

The one in charge, a big loud-mouth by the name of Gabriella, sneered at the Draculina. "Oh, you suppose just cause you think you're some kind of Princess we're supposed to listen to you?" Katherine smiled cruelly at her. Such an insignificant cockroach, so easy to destroy. In fact, it was as though the rest of the world fell away. As Katherine stared, Gabriella's heartbeat began to grow louder and louder until it echoed around the school. The flow of her blood could also be easily heard and Katherine could basically see inside and watch it move. She could picture herself biting into that soft white neck.

"Hey, you freak! I'm talking to you."

Katherine blinked. But that would be against mother's rules.

"No one believes that stupid rumor that you're a vampire. That's just some dirty lie you made up."

Katherine stepped closer toward her. She was a mere inch from her, their noses almost touching. And Gabriella was not backing down. Commendable. "It's called contacts," she said, commenting on her crimson gaze. Katherine had to pause. She wanted to rip her nails into the girl but Seras had said she couldn't. The bell rung cutting their conflict short. Gabriella smirked and turned her back on Katherine.

The Princess blinked a moment then looked at Alisa. "Are you okay?" The mousy little girl nodded anxiously. Katherine smiled, her Nice smile and held out her hand. "Then let's go to class." They walked through the hall together but Alisa paused at the classroom door.

"Katherine?" she squeaked.

"Yeah?"

"I believe you are a vampire. And even if you made it up, I still think it's cool."

Katherine shook her head. "I didn't make it up."

Her eyes brightened. "Then you're really one? Honest-to-God?"

Katherine reached up and with one finger pulled at the side of her mouth and exposed to Alisa her three inch incisor. The girl was breathless. "Wow." Katherine nodded. "And I'll show you something else too." They took their seats in the back of the class, passing Gabriella on the way who gave Katherine a dirty look. Katherine stuck out her tongue, wishing she could unfurl it to its true length.

Twenty minutes into class, Katherine got Alisa's attention through telepathy.

_Wanna see a cool vampire power? _

Alisa turned and looked at her. "How did you-?"

_Ssh. Just think it and I'll hear it._

_This is so cool, _Alisa thought, excitedly.

_I'll show you something better._

The shadows under Katherine's desk began to creep and come to life. There was the sound of a sharp intake of breath from Alisa's direction. The shadows slithered under to Gabriella's desk when swiftly and silently they tied the young girl's shoelaces together. Alisa giggled behind her hands.

_That's so bad, Katherine!_

_Serves her right_, Katherine thought satisfied.

When Gabriella got up to answer a question on the board, the result was immediate. She crashed, hard and heavy onto the wood floor. She shrieked out in pain and surprise. The teacher immediately ran to her side. "What's the matter, Gabriella?"

"I tripped," she said through her bloody lip. She looked down to see her tied shoelaces and then up at Katherine who was barely stifling her laughter and flew into a rage. "You did this to me!"

Katherine looked at her seriously. "I haven't moved from this desk."

"Katherine Victoria Tepes, you wicked girl! How dare you lie to my face!"

Katherine looked over at Alisa. "Have I moved, dearest Alisa? Surely, you of clean conscience wouldn't lie." Enthralled and a bit frightened, Alisa shook her head silently. "See?" Katherine said turning back to the seething Gabriella. "Now, how could I have tied your shoelaces together if I were sitting here the entire time? Only someone with magic powers like...a _vampire_ could have done such a thing." And she grinned, a full-fanged grin.

Gabriella took a frightened step back then another then fled the room. The class was staring at Katherine in awe and fear.

-

The rest of the day passed smoothly enough, despite the fact that Katherine was getting a few odd looks. She shrugged it off and walked home by herself, sucking down her third blood pack of the day. She winced at the bright sun and hurried faster to her home. She opened the door and called out, "Mother?" She slammed it shut behind her. "Mother?" she called again, moving into the house. She threw her bookbag to the ground, retrieved more blood from the freezer and moved into her room. She jerked to a stop at the door.

Seras was lying in her coffin, lid-up, pale as death. She was not sleeping; her breath was low and ragged and ever few seconds her closed eyes would tighten in pain. Tiny moans escaped her mouth. Katherine swiftly crossed the room, puncturing the pack with her fang, and tilting her mother's head up. Seras' head flopped lazily back and she moaned faintly, cracking her red eyes a bit. The young draculina turned the pack upside down and emptied it into Seras' mouth.

Seras' eyes opened wider and after a moment and one more pack she was able to sit up, albeit a bit weakly. Katherine had to force her to drink it. "Why're you starving yourself," she asked slightly frustrated. Seras, for the most part, ignored her daughter, angering the young vampire.

"I just don't know what to say to you anymore. We. Are. Not. Humans! And I'm sick of pretending to be one. I'm tired of going to that stupid school. I wanna sleep all day and kill FREAKs at night. This mediocre existence may be alright for you but not me!" And Katherine stormed from the room and slammed the door behind her.

-

The next day Katherine walked to school in a depressed mood. She was silent, head lowered, hiding under her bangs.

Katherine sat at her desk, head down, morosely and stayed that way for most of the morning. She found it odd, every few minutes Gabriella would turn and hiss, "Sssh!" at her, as though she'd been talking. She ignored it however, until Gabriella unexpectedly stood up and shouted: "Teacher! Katherine keeps talking and won't shut her big mouth!" Katherine shot to her feet with a shriek. "What!" The teacher glared at her. "Katherine Tepes, take yourself to the Headmistress right now!"

Katherine glared right back at her. "I won't! I've done nothing wrong."

"Young lady, you will do as I say and leave this class immediately!"

In response, Katherine crossed her arms, stomped down both her feet, and looked at the nun defiantly. Angered, her teacher snatched up a ruler and charged at the little draculina. Katherine lashed out, snatching the ruler and snapped it between two fingers. "Why you little-!" Red in the face, the teacher grabbed Katherine around the wrist.

Bad idea.

The young girl's pupils dilated and in lightning speed, she lashed out once more taking the teacher's wrists and then twisted it with a definite snap. The arm now hung loosely by the nun's side. Katherine bared her teeth and hissed at her and her teacher gasped in horror. "God Almighty in Heaven." She moved away and began reciting a prayer. Katherine turned to Gabriella with the same ferocious look in her eye and the girl backed up and stumbled in fear. She growled in anger and before anyone could stop her, she'd lifted a desk over her head and thrown it at the blackboard. The desk splintered into many pieces of wood.

Katherine calmed down slightly and looked around the room. The other students had backed up to the farthest wall in fear. All except Alisa. She stood apart from the others, staring at Katherine in sadness. Katherine returned the look.

_Goodbye, my friend._

_Farewell, Alisa..._

And she turned and jetted from the room.

Katherine returned home at about one o'clock. Her mother was still sleeping soundly in her coffin. With the speed of a fugitive, she packed enough things for a runaway bag and was finished in under thirty minutes. She carried two large bags of clothes, books, and blood. She paused at the table, something caught her eye; a letter from the school addressed to Seras. She opened it without hesitation:

_Ms. Tepes:_

_It has come to our attention that your daughter has been spreading a slight rumor about herself. She claims to the other children that she is a vampire. Here at St. Joseph's we do not tolerate something as anti-Christian as vampires. Please speak to your daughter and tell her to desist from such behaviour. Otherwise, I have no choice but to suspend her._

Katherine shook with rage. Anti-Christian! The Hellsing organization has been around for a century, destroying vampires in the name of _God._ How dare that presumptuous bitch! Katherine flipped the letter over and wrote on the back in her tidy scrawl.

_You have one year to join me. Father misses you and there is no apparent complication to stop you from seeing him. If you're not with me in a year, I'll come get you._

Katherine hefted her bags up and with a final glance around the house, she fled to her true home, to her Father.**  
**


	4. Retribution

**I didn't expect this story to be so well read. A bit surprising... Thank you all, lovely reviewers:**

**nlightnd  
escape5  
UlanBatorinUlaPuhelin****  
DaysOfTheNight  
Greece  
Nightcat  
Tori the Fanfic Fan  
Lord Makura  
****Dark Revent (Thanks for the suggestion! I was running low on my own... Any other future chapter plots are much appreciated)**

**Order 4: Retribution  
**

Katherine took the rest of that day to walk to the next town over. She slowed as night fell and paused, thinking of what to do next. She knew where Hellsing Manor was but had no idea how long it would take to get there. She rested in the park and thought about her situation. It probably wouldn't be too hard to get there. She couldn't think of a single force that could stop her from seeing her father. She knew Seras was not looking for her. But the worst idea came to mind and when she thought of it she grew sick.

Alucard didn't know he had a daughter. What if she showed up and...he didn't want her? What then?

She couldn't take long to figure it out. A beautiful eight year old with red eyes and black hair that nearly touched the ground, carrying two large bags, wandering around after dark, was sure to be noticed easily. She had to keep moving. As she raised up off the bench, the Headmistress' words came back to her: _W__e do not tolerate something as anti-Christian as vampires._

She scowled darkly. Anti-Christian. Everytime she thought of it, she boiled with rage. Some had decided her kind her evil, but Katherine was ready to prove them wrong. Right now.

She scanned the neighborhood quickly with her mind and spotted a potential target.

A man was exiting a bar at the far corner of the street to her left. Katherine sensed the frustration he felt, that he could not find a victim. This man, named Mike, was a murderer. A quick reading of his mind told the young Draculina that he went out to bars to pick up young women and bring them back to his house. After he had sex with them, he would kill them. There were four dead women locked in a trunk in his basement. The youngest was fourteen.

Katherine followed him to his house, staying at a safe distance so he didn't suspect he was being tailed. She waited twenty minutes after he had went inside to follow further. She stashed her bags under a tree, out of sight, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he called, opening the door with the chain on.

Katherine looked up with false tears in her eyes. "I'm lost and I need help. Can I use your phone please, sir?" she asked with all the innocence of a typical eight-year-old. His glee was positively palpable. He was already counting her victim number five. Eagerly, he shut the door, undid the lock, and opened it again, welcoming her in. She grinned inwardly. The fool didn't even have a phone.

She walked in and looked up at him with that false innocence again. "I got separated from my Mommy. I know she's worried about me and I just wanted to call her to come get me." She tilted her head. "What's your name?" He smiled kindly at her. "It's Micheal." She smiled at him. "Hi Micheal. My name is Katherine." He nodded and moved into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything, Katherine?"

_A glass of your blood, _she thought to herself. To him she called, "Water." She heard him turn on the tap and heard him slide open a drawer and withdraw a knife. She moved into his living room. She was a little frightened but had to remind herself her fear was irrational. A knife wouldn't kill her. This fool couldn't kill her.

She waited for him patiently and he crossed into the room, hands behind his back. "Where's your phone?" Katherine said, quietly.

"I haven't got one," he said with a sick grin.

"No phone?"

"Nope."

Katherine matched his grin. "It's okay. I already knew that."

Confusion shone on his face. "You...knew?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I also know about the four girls in your basement. Ages fourteen, two eighteen, and one twenty-one. I know how you killed each one with that same knife you hold behind your back. I know they were all pretty girls, kind of naive, but that's why you picked them, didn't you? Something about their childlike naivete, gave birth to your murderous intentions. And here you have me, a real child. But I'm not as innocent as I seem."

He ran the knife through his hair. "You're a peculiar child. How do you know all that?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter that I know. What matters now is how I'm going to kill you. I'd hate for your filthy blood to stain my shirt." His expression turned foul. "You've got a smart mouth on you, little witch. I'll be sure to cut out your tongue first." And he came for her, the knife raised. Katherine paused and in one moment had examined every blessed detail: Mike's height, his weight, the angle of the knife, the height of the ceiling, the objects in their path. She saw it all as only a vampire could.

When he got close enough, she grabbed his wrist and twisted it as an impossible angle then jammed the knife into his own chest. Mike's eyes widened in extreme surprise as Katherine released him and he stumbled back. "What have you done to me?" he cried and pulled out the knife. Bad idea. His blood immediately began to pour out onto the floor. He made one final move for her. He raised the knife above his head and swiped at her again.

But she was no longer standing where she had been. She was her father's daughter. In one swift movement, she kicked out, hitting him in the back of his leg. He hit the ground in an explosion of cartilage. He could no longer stand. "How...What _are_ you?" Katherine stood in front of him calmly, looking down her prey.

"I'm the No-Life Princess," she said simply.

Mike's death came slowly...

-

"Sir Integra."

"What is it, Walter?"

"There's something you need to see."

The butler laid down on Integra's desk, a number of newspaper article, all about the same thing: People involved in brutal murders. "What is the point of showing me this, Walter?" the head of Hellsing asked with slight irritation to her voice. "Every person shown in those articles has one thing in common. All of the victims had their bodies drained of blood. They were also...people who weren't morally accepted. Rapists, murderers, pedophiles, and the like."

"Drained of blood," Integra said thoughtfully.

"Correct, sir. And ever person has had a message drawn in their blood near their bodies. A commandment corresponding with their sin." Integra sat back and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "We have no indication as to whether these crimes were committed by a vampire as of yet but I want you to keep an eye out on the case."

"Yes sir," Walter said and bowed respectfully.

After he'd left the room, Integra looked up into the dark corner of her office where she knew Alucard was eavesdropping. "What do you think?" she asked the shadows. Alucard's head and shoulders materializing. His red eyes were narrowed. "I sense no danger in this minor threat. But perhaps...I should have Walter make me a new gun." Integra rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're solution to everything shouldn't be to shoot it." The No-Life King shrugged. "Why shouldn't it? Things are a lot easier that way," he said, somewhat morosely and vanished back into the ceiling.

Alucard wandered to the basement, to Seras' room. Immediately upon entrance, Seras' smell invaded his nose. No one who didn't want a raging vampire after them dared enter this room anymore. Alucard laid on his back on the bed and sighed lowly. Then, unexpectedly, a small smile crossed his face. Her room always put him in lighter spirits.

"Seras Victoria, you beautiful, foolish, lovely weakling. You must not have been as weak as I made you out to be. Because you still hold my dead heart in your hands, four years after disappearing."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was days like this that made him wonder why she even ran. Had he been too harsh? Not a chance. It had been a week after they'd laid together when she left. But for what reason? That frustrating question continued to pop up continuously. Why? What had changed? He sighed again. It was too much to think about. The cover of the coffin bed slowly descended, trapping Alucard in darkness and the memory of a love he could not forget.

-

Katherine's nails dug into her latest victim, her eyes two hard and brittle rubies, her breath cold like the breeze of death. "Thou shalt not steal," Katherine said with a simple shrug cutting the neck of the woman, a well known con-woman who ripped off the elderly who all they had. She wiped off her hands not even bothering to taste the woman's filthy blood. She severed the head with a clean slash of her nails and watched as the blood trickled out.

After cleaning up a little and calling the police, Katherine let herself out. She kept walking lit under the light of the moon. After two weeks, her blood supply was low but she was almost there, she could feel it. She was approaching the Manor and Alucard.

"I'm almost there," she said to herself, walking rapidly. "My father. I'm so close." She licked her lips excitedly and took to the rooftops.

-

Seras Victoria leaned under the streetlight on the corner of her building. She sighed lowly, jammed her hands in her pockets and went for a walk. Katherine had been missing for two days already. Seras had been awoken quite abruptly by the school administration with a call stating Katherine was expelled for disruptive behavior, destruction of school property, inciting a riot, and causing physical harm to the student body. The nun whose arm she'd broken was pressing charges, apparently. A lovely parting gift from her daughter. It wouldn't be hard for a vampire to vanish with a trace but evading the law seemed too troublesome for Seras.

She wasn't worried about Katherine; she knew exactly where she was going. And she knew the minute the two teamed up, Katherine and Alucard would come looking for her. "How did I manage to raise such a delinquent," Seras wondered aloud. And now Katherine was timing _her_ to join Katherine and Alucard back at Hellsing Manor. How presumptuous. Seras had known there was no way she could escape her Master forever. She had left Hellsing to protect Katherine from him in the first place and now that she was going to him, there would be no reason to stay away. She would probably travel to Hellsing on her own now anyway.

It was all a matter of time now...

**  
Yay finished! Keep reading, keep reviewing. Thank y'all!**


	5. Distractions

**Yay, reviews!! TT. I love you guys. Thank you and keep up the good work. Lol. **

**Lord Makura  
nlightnd  
DaysoftheNight  
dingdong123  
Gale Frost  
DarkWingDante  
luckymoonboy1  
Nightcat  
**

**Order 5: Distractions**

Katherine paused in her walk as the Hellsing House came into view. It was late evening but a guard was still stationed at the door. She considered the options. Taking out the guard was the most tempting. Or she could just try and play nice. And if that didn't work she could always just take out the guard. Yeah, good plan. She hefted up her bag and moved into view.

The guard tensed as she came into his line of sight.

"Halt. State your business here."

Katherine smiled at him, eyes narrowed behind the thin dark shades she'd taken from the house of a pedophile. They were fashionable, despite their previous owner. She tilted her head and used a cute voice. "Hello, my name is Katherine. May I please speak to Alu..." She paused as his eyebrow lifted. "Speak to Walter Dornez?" He evaluated the chances of her posing a threat then looked at the castle. "Are you a relative of his?"

She narrowed her eyes. This man was trying to trick her; Walter didn't have any relatives, that was well known.

"I'm an acquaintance. My father is a close friend of his." It was half a truth anyway.

He pulled the radio from his belt. "Mr. Walter Dornez. There is a girl here who requests to see you. Her name is Katherine."  
She was quiet as they stood waiting for Walter to show up. She scanned his mind quickly. He was of clean conscience, ignoring the fact he smoked. But that wasn't a Commandment so Katherine didn't have to kill him.

After five minutes, Walter showed up. Katherine easily recognized him from Seras' story. He squinted through his monocle at her, curiously. "I am Walter Dornez. Who exactly are you?" Katherine was holding back a triumphant grin. "Perhaps you would like to invite me in?" Here her voice lowered. "Angel of Death." She tilted her head down, the sunglasses slid to the bridge of her nose, revealing her red eyes. Walter blinked, surprised, then a faint smile crossed his face. "Indeed. Right this way, Miss..."

"Katherine," she stated, matter-of-factly, walking royally past the guards and gate of the mansion.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Walter looked down at her. "Katherine. Am I correct in assuming you are Alucard's offspring?" Katherine grinned. "Yeah, you'd win the prize on that one."

"I will have to take you to Sir Integra immediately."

Katherine pouted. "But I wanted to see my father first. I've been waiting for it for a long time. Mother wouldn't allow it before."

"Miss Seras? Is she well?"

"She's not drinking her blood," Katherine said immediately. "But aside from that she's-." She broke off at the sudden surge of power beneath her. Alucard was moving...straight for them.

He phased through the floor, appearing before them. "It's Seras' scent. Is she here," he said, under his breath, eyeing the pair suspiciously. Katherine passed Walter and stood in between the two. She tilted her head up with a smiled. Then she removed her glasses and grinned at him, showing her fangs. "Mother chose not to come with me," she stated smartly.

He rose an eyebrow. "Mother?" His eyes widened. "Mother!?"

Katherine grinned brightly.

---Later---

Katherine walked through the doorway to Alucard's room, a smirk on her face. "So are you telling me that Seras was pregnant when she left and _you're_ the offspring," Alucard questioned, following her.

"Gee Dad, try to take some of the joy out of your voice," Katherine said sarcastically.

Alucard raised an eyebrow as he watched her scramble into his coffin. She rested with her legs over the side, kicking the air absentmindedly. Her wandering hands lifted up his hat he'd rested in the coffin. She placed the wide-brimmed fedora on her head and pulled it down until it almost covered her eyes. "I'm _your_ kid and if you don't believe me-" she held out her wrist, "the blood does not lie."

"I'm not going to drink your blood," he said and sat in his high-backed chair. "Is Seras...okay," he asked with some difficult. Katherine shrugged. "She's fine. Still refusing to drink her blood though." A smile crossed Alucard's face and he shook his head. His little fledging hadn't changed. Katherine looked away and saw a bulge in the sheets. Curiously, she searched it out and withdrew the Jackal with a wide grin on her face. "Whoa," she breathed lowly, feeling its weight.

"Put that down," Alucard said immediately.

"You sleep with this near your head?" Katherine asked, ignoring his command. "That's not too safe."

Alucard sighed. "Katherine..." he said, watching her aim the hand-cannon. "You're responsible for the recent murders, aren't you?" Katherine paused then looked over at him with a smile. "Was it a bad thing?" Alucard shook his head and rose to his feet. "Stand up. Let me take a look at you." Katherine jumped to the ground, aiming the Jackal away. She looked up with a cool eye matching her father's scrutiny.

"Your growth is accelerated, as is usual with a vampire. Your a little on the short side but I imagine you're fast." And finally a smile crossed his face. "My daughter." Katherine grinned. Alucard rose to his feet. "I need to inform Master Integra of this. Stay here and I'll come back and get you when I'm done." He phased through the ceiling.

Katherine blinked. _Stay here? Yeah right. _She pushed open the door and walked out.

-

"Alucard," Integra pinched the bridge of her nose impatiently. "I do not have time right now for your ridiculous games." Alucard feigned offense. "Why Master, I'm just...torn up, that you don't believe me. There is a very pretty little girl in my room right now who claims she is my daughter."

Perhaps it was her natural distrust and impatience with Alucard or the fact she didn't want another vampire roaming her family's mansion, that stopped Integra from believing his words. "Alucard, would you kindly bother some of the maids and leave me to my-"

An explosion sounded in some part of the mansion.

Integra jumped to her feet. "What the _hell_ was that?" Alucard swept from the room followed closely by Integra. The cooks and maids were in a frenzy. They hurried to the door of the kitchen where Walter was already assembled, looking worried. "Oh dear..."

The kitchen was in a massive state of disarray. Eggs, milk, and most of the refrigerator's contents decorated the floor. The water in the sink was overflowing. Cracked and broken dishes littered the ground and the water was turned on and overflowing the sink. The explosive sound had been the sound of the oven, bursting open with the cake inside, that had splattered everywhere.

Katherine herself was seated on top of the refrigerator, a carton of ice cream in her lap, eating nonchalantly.

"What..." Integra asked, stunned.

The head cook, a robust woman by the name of Gertrude, strode up to Integra, wooden spoon in hand. "I'll tell you exactly what happened, Miss Integra! That little beastie-" she pointed the spoon threateningly at the calm Katherine. "She came waddling up demanding we feed up. I tried to send the little monster away and she just went into a rage, starting wrecking the whole kitchen."

"That's not true," Katherine said in a singsong voice.

"Come down here and explain yourself. Who are you?"

Katherine locked eyes with Integra. "Your kitchen staff is very rude," she said simply. "And my name is Katherine."

Alucard grinned surveying the mess and Integra's wide-eyed expression. "Do you believe me now, Master?" With a low growl of impatience, Integra narrowed her eyes and turned on her heel. "Alucard, control that damn child of yours immediately!" And she stomped away. The cook was still furious at Katherine. "Come down from there right now!" Katherine flicked a spoon of ice cream at her. Alucard strode into the kitchen and looked up at Katherine. "Come down." The little Draculina lifted herself up and floated gracefully to the ground. She stuck her tongue out at Gertrude and left the kitchen.

"How did you manage to wreck the kitchen in ten minutes," Alucard asked when they were away from the kitchen. "That lady's completely out of control," Katherine said with a shrug. "I simply asked if they had any ice cream and she was being pushy and rude. I simply lost my temper." Alucard laughed. "Are you sorry?"

"No," she said, immediately.

Alucard laughed. "Then I guess you really are my daughter!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Was there ever any doubt?" Alucard reached down and ruffled her hair, affectionately. Katherine hissed and evaded his grasp. Alucard chuckled. "You remind me of a little girl I used to know." He sounded almost wistful. Katherine was going to inquire further when they arrived at Seras' old room. "I guess you can sleep in here for the time being. It hasn't been used since Seras was here." He looked down at her. "Is she going to come here soon as well?" Katherine shrugged. "I...don't know. She wouldn't want me to tell you. Nothing personal but she probably wouldn't want to feel forced into coming." She looked up at him. "She'll come by herself, I'm sure."

Alucard looked uncertain. Katherine sighed faintly and walked into the room. She laid on the bed with her legs crossed and her hands behind her head, like Seras often did. Alucard watched her, curiously. As he gazed at her, a vision of Seras crossed into his mind. He shook his head, as though to clear it, and smiled. _I must be getting senile... _He turned away. "Goodnight Katherine."

"Goodnight," she replied evenly and pressed the button so the top of the coffin bed began to descend...

-

"How could this have happened?" Integra was fuming to Alucard's amusement. "Master, you're going to give yourself a headache," he said with a chuckle. She bit into the end of her cigar. "Alucard, you told me vampires couldn't give birth." He raised one eyebrow in surprise. "And when did I say that?"

"It was...a long time ago," she said looking at him.

"Oh," he said, remembering. "Yeah, I lied."

Integra sighed heavily. "Alucard, you are to control that child for the remainder of her stay at all times. She is not to disrupt the soldiers or the cooking and cleaning staff. Her punishment will be dealt to you. Do you understand?"

Alucard grinned at her. "Do you enjoy punishing me, Master?"

Integra ignored the sexual insinuations. "Do you _understand_?" she repeated.

Alucard rolled his eyes then nodded. "Yes Master." Integra settled back behind her desk. "Good. Now get out." Alucard gave a grin and vanished into the shadows.

-

Alucard had created a mental link with Katherine as she slept. She was a peculiar vampire in that she dreamed, visions of blood and death. Alucard felt when she rose from her coffin around midday and followed her as she made her way through the mansion, staying clear of Walter and Integra. He watched as she oversaw the soldier's training, deliberately catching their attention.

"What's a pretty lil' thing like you doing in a place like this?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Watching you shoot," she said simply. "You're a vampire exterminator, aren't you?"

"Something of the sort," he said with a faint laugh.

Katherine smiled and rose to her feet, walking along the lines of the training maze. After a few minutes of that, she grew bored and began jumping along the walls, over the heads of the soldiers who were easily becoming distracted.

Next, she wandered into the laundry rooms. It was empty to her frustration. Nonchalantly, she tipped over the box of soap into the washing machine and watched as it bubbled over. Boredom, perhaps, was the only reason for this. She walked down to Alucard's room, pushed open the door, and knocked upon the coffin. The lid opened and she looked in on the sleeping vampire.

"I'm bored," she said simply.

Alucard's grin went wide. "You're a child of few words, aren't you?" Katherine tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "You never say anything more than you're feeling," he explained. She shrugged. "There's no reason for such a thing," she said and after a pause she repeated, "I'm bored."

"And I'm to amuse you, is that it?"

She nodded with a smile. "That's right."

"I'll take you FREAK hunting with me tonight then."

Her eyes brightened considerably. "Can I have a gun?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice. Alucard laughed loudly. "I'll speak to Walter about it. Now are you gonna pester me some more or let me rest?" She stood on her toes and grasped the lid of the coffin. Before lowering it, she smiled at him, a nice smile she usually reserved for Seras. "Thank you," she said simply and shut the lid.

**That's all folks. Oh, yeah the rest of the chapters have yet to be typed so the time in between might be a bit longer.  
**


	6. Meet and Greet

**Hehe, I was kinda holding out for two more reviews but I realize that I was mean and you guys are so good to be reading my story in the first place, so onward the story continues. Of course with acknowledgments to my reviewers:**

**DarkWingDante  
Koori Youkai Hime  
Duvet  
Dark Revent  
Lord Makura  
DaysoftheNight  
nlightnd  
****Gale Frost - God, your reviews crack me up!**

**Pitch me chapter ideas, please. I'm running dry...****  
**

**Order 6: Meet and Greet  
**

"You are to stay behind me at all times and only shoot with my permission. A ghoul is killed by a bullet to the head or heart. There's no need to linger. The only way to kill them all is- Are you listening?"

Katherine shook her head. "No." She smiled as she continually spun the bullet chamber on her silver new gun. It had an old Western style to it as it had a revolver look with a large barrel attached at the head. It held ten explosive incindiary rounds at once. It was large but lightweight, able to be handled by any human, to give Katherine the impression she was packing serious firepower. Inscribed on the side was '10 mm Anti-FREAK Batwing.'

"So you've got a shiny new gun. You should be _paying attention._"

She smiled at him. "I _heard_ you. Could you calm down? You're taking all the fun out of this." She spun the chamber again, ignoring him. "I already now the rules."

Alucard looked at her, over his orange glasses. "So you know everything is that it?"

She looked up at him, through her dark shades and smiled. "Yeah, I'm a genius."

They continued walking and Alucard shook his head. "Just don't get carried away, little Kat."

Surprise crossed her face. "Is that what you're calling me now?" She shrugged. "Much better than Kathy. I never did tell Mother how much I hated that one."

They approached the crime scene where Hellsing soldiers had already gathered, surrounding the building where the vampire had taken host. The pair went ignored by the soldiers as they made their way to the rear of the building. "Stay close to me," he instructed finally. He took her left hand and pulled her through the wall of the building. Their corridor was mainly empty but at the far end of the hall, an army of ghouls approached. The Hellsing army was in a different section, fighting the undead.

Alucard leveled his gun. "Can you see them?" They were about thirty feet away. Katherine squinted to see them and in a moment it was like they were no more than five feet away. She heard Alucard chuckle. "There's no need for such effort. Close your eyes and see with your third eye." She released a low breath and closed her eyes. A crimson eye appeared briefly on her forehead then vanished. She opened her eyes wide. "I can see them."

"Good." Alucard leveled his gun. "Now aim carefully." Katherine mimicked his stance, eyes narrowed. "Relax. And fire!"

Katherine pulled the trigger. The bullet tore through the hearts of the first three ghouls who were standing single file leading to the explosive bullet blowing ten more into dust. "Wow," Katherine said, awestruck. "Good job," Alucard congratulated. "Let's go a'killin'," he said making Katherine smile. They blew apart ghouls together for several more minutes before Alucard decided it was time to take out the host. Katherine readied her gun again to shoot her way through a pack of ghouls. Alucard watched her intently until something caught his attention. The presence of another. He turned, bringing up the Jackal but there was nothing there.

A single piece of paper fluttered to the floor...

Alucard eyes widened. _Not the priest!_

"An' He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into the fiery pit."

Katherine paused in surprise as the ghouls fell to pieces from seemingly nothing. Alucard caught the swift movements of those supposedly 'blessed' bayonets. Anderson's hulking figure emerged from the corpses. A wicked grin crossed the Father's scarred face. "So we meet again, Hellsing trash."

Alucard was not smiling. "You shouldn't have come here, Judas Priest."

"My mission is destroying hellish creatures like ye. The target vampire has already been silenced."

Alucard shook his head, a small smile on his face. "How am I supposed to do my job if you keep doing it before me?"

Katherine looked closely at him. The Judas Priest, blonde, green-eyed, glasses, scarred. "He's the Paladin responsible for Mother's scar," she said in a hushed voice. She had just peaked Anderson's attention. "A child?" he said, curiously. "What do ye think yer doing with that girl?"

"That is none of your concern," Alucard said coolly. Anderson began walking towards them and Katherine could feel her father tense. "She is of your filth isn't she?" he asked. His grip tightened on the bayonets. "Then it is my duty as a servant of God to cast you both into eternal damnation." Alucard narrowed his eye and released a shot into Anderson's leg, the bullet ripping apart the appendage. "Watch your step, Priest." Anderson stumbled a bit but still his hand shot out, releasing a baoynet aimed for Katherine.

Alucard stepped in front of her and took the knife to the stomach. A triumphant grin crossed Anderson's face. "Who is thae girl? Yer little pet, perhaps? Whoever heard of a monster keeping a pet?"

Katherine stepped forward, angrily. "I'm no one's pet!" she called to Anderson. "And," she directed at Alucard, "I don't need you to protect me."

"You _need_ to do as you're told, _Kat_."

"Cats do what they want, not what they're told," she said smartly just as Anderson released another bayonet.

The draculina's eyes widened in alarm and the flying knife seemed to slow in midair. Her anger erupted and her body went rigid. As the knife drew closer she moved to the side and reached out to snatch onto the handle and pull it from the air. Time returned to normal and Katherine flung the dagger back to its owner. Anderson growled and diverted the dagger's path with another bayonet from his sleeve.

Alucard grinned widely at Katherine's display of skill. His daughter's fangs were bared, looking all too much like a tensed cat.

"I have no time to play with you, you Catholic dog. Run away with your tail between your legs now before my patience completely depletes." Anderson grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "Ae've met my match. We'll meet again, ye Hellsing monster." And he vanished in a flutter of pages.

After a pause, Katherine said: "What a bastard."

"Very true," Alucard agreed with a smile. "Since the Vatican's whipping boy did our job for us it's time to go now." Katherine nodded. "I'm tired."

-

Katherine watched as Alucard was shouted at by Integra for letting Anderson take over their mission. Later she asked, "Why do you let her speak to you like that?" Alucard shrugged with a smile. "My Master. She is entitled to speak to me as she likes."

"Why do even serve her?" she asked. Alucard paused and looked down at her. "I was forced into servitude by her father. But even still," he stopped outside of Seras' door and knelt down until he was at eye level with her. "You should learn to respect and admire Integra." Katherine shrugged. "If you say so." Her eyes held a curious expression and a smile played about her lips. "Thanks for taking me with you."

"No thanks necessary. Pretty soon Seras will join us on these hunts."

"Are you going to try and find her?"

"No. She's going to come here. I know that much."

Katherine smiled. "Again: If you say so." She pushed open the door. "Goodnight," she said and shut the door behind her.

Hours later, in the dark of the night, the coffin had been forced open and strong hands pulled Katherine from her sleep. "We're going to play a nice game of cat and mouse," a thick Irish voice whispered to the wild-eyed draculina. She dug her fangs in as far they would go into the hand that muffled her shouts and dug her nails into the hands restraining her but to no avail. She was whisked away into the dark...

**Bum bum buuuum! Katherine kidnapped. Tune in next week to see massive ass-kicking, shouting, hypnosis, and general Katherine based excitement. Read, review, and bow to me! Lol.**


	7. Fight for Freedom

**I was holding out for three more reviews but I'm growing impatient myself so whatever. Thank you to those who took the time to review:**

**Gale Frost  
nlightnd  
Koori Youkai Hime  
Duvet  
Lord Makura  
DaysOfTheNight  
DarkWingDante  
Nightcat  
**

**Order 7: Fight for Freedom  
**

Seras sat with her head leaned against the window of a bus. After much deliberation she had decided to head back to Hellsing. _It'll be interesting to see Master again_, she thought absently. She sighed and settled in her seat. It was a night ride so there were less people on, thank God for that. Seras was able to stretch out as she pleased. She shifted, preparing to try and get some sleep when a small smile crossed her face.

She was thinking of how Alucard would react to seeing her, what he'd do. She sighed and closed her eyes...

-

Integra gripped the letter Walter had delivered tightly. _We have the vampire child. If you wish to get her back, you will disband your organization at once. _It was signed with the Iscariot seal. "Damn it all," she swore angrily under her breath. "How could we have allowed them to come inside the building and befoul my house?" Walter stood at attention. "Your orders, sir?"

"Wake up Alucard and tell him what's happened. He can go retrieve her on his own. I will not endanger the safety of my men nor do I believe Alucard will want them along anyway." Integra clenched her fists. "They will pay in blood for this. Bloody Catholics." She grit her teeth. "How dare they..."

-

Katherine had not stopped squirming since she was captured. The fool holding her had been bitten enough that his hands looked like raw hamburger meat before someone decided to slap some tape over her mouth. Her hands and feet had been bound as well. She could do little more than wait it out now. There were three men in the car with her, fingers twitching on the triggers of guns waiting to shoot if she so much as moved. Having read their minds, she knew they were taking her to Anderson and the Vatican.

She stretched her fingers as discreetly as possible. Her nails _could_ cut through the ropes or she could use sheer strength to break free with a bit of work. She could free herself and rip apart everyone in the car but the man sitting next to her, the one refusing to lower his gun despite his tired arm might put a couple bullets in her first. He had been warned about her dangerous she was. This one's, Thomas', fear was great. The man providing backup, Ralph, wished to be some where else. He was prepared to do his job though because the reward was high. The driver, Dave, was detached from the situation. He had been told this was necessary but he still had reserves about kidnapping a child. This could prove some fun.

Katherine settled down in order to conserve her strength. She might have fallen asleep because before she knew it she had pulled up in front of a large white building that looked like a prison.

Thomas yanked her from the car and she glared ferociously at him. He withdrew his hand but strengthened his resolve and picked her up off her feet. They marched into the building and made their way to the Paladin who was waiting for them. Katherine was set on the ground and Anderson knelt to make eye contact with her. He ripped the tape from her mouth swiftly, leaving a huge rectangular red mark across her cheeks.

"Bastard," she whispered under her breath.

"Such foul language from a child. Ae will have to rectify that before you are cast from this world."

"You would have no qualms about killing a child?" she asked him.

"Not such a deamonic child like yerself. You an' all yer kinds like you will be eradicated from this earth. Amen." He placed a huge hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a room. He used a bayonet to release the bindings around her hands. He was going to untie her. She'd have only a split second to fight back.

Anderson's large fist suddenly wrapped itself around her throat. Katherine choked violently with the sudden cut-off of air. She was lifted high up and pressed against the wall. She clenched her fist to strike out but Anderson lashed out and stabbed a bayonet through her wrist and into the wall. Attached to it was a scripture page, blocking any use of dark magic. The blade burned where it entered her skin and Anderson wasn't even yet through. Another bayonet was forced into her other wrist and then one more in her feet. Finally, the last was shoved into her stomach.

She was crucified.

"Let me down, you son of a **bitch**!" she screamed, angrily.

Anderson grinned and turned away to address the three guards. "Guard her as if yer life depends on it, because it does. Don't speak to her, just watch her until further orders." And he left the room.

As soon as the Priest left the room, Katherine struggled against the bayonets. She couldn't pull her arms free. "You release me right now," she said menacingly to the guards. "Goddamn it, I'm going to kill every one of you!"

Thomas, the one most afraid of her, strode up bringing up his gun. He placed it between her eyes. "You say another word and I'm going to put this bullet in your skull." Dave took a step forward. "Hey man, calm down. She's just a kid."

"She's an evil little monster," he said darkly. His finger twitched on the trigger but instead he smashed his fist against the handle of the bayonet in her stomach, pushing the blade in up to the hilt. Katherine barely stifled a cry and bared her fangs as Thomas smirked triumphantly at her. He returned to his place at the door and Katherine grew silent.

She closed her eyes and began thinking. The scriptures stopped any black magic, no Control Arts. She would have to reach out into the minds of the guards. These men were going to pay for what they did to her.

The human emotion system is complicated but the most basic emotions of the heart were love, fear, and hatred. She was going to exploit all of them right now.

She focused on Thomas, drilling her eyes into him. After a moment, he looked up and caught her gaze. She didn't blink but continued to hold his eye.

_The child is really dangerous._

She saw him shift uncomfortably.

_If she gets free, she'll kill us all._

His finger twitched on the trigger. Katherine continued relentlessly, planting suggestive thoughts in his head.

_Those sharp nails of her. She could force them through my chest and pull out my heart. She could sink her fangs into my neck and drain me of all my life fluid. That wicked child. She's capable of killing me so quickly. But she won't; it is not in a vampire's nature to do that. She'll torture me, slit me open and make me bleed from every orifice._

Katherine could see him begin to sweat heavily. Her blood red eyes were the only things he could see as she refused to blink.

_She's going to rip out my guts and have them all over her face. She's going to devour me alive!_

Thomas switched his gaze, attempting to see if the others could hear what he heard but they appeared unaffected. Again, he looked back at Katherine and her hypnotic eyes. "Monster," he whispered.

_She is a monster. She'll kill me in such terrible ways. I'd be better off just killing myself..._

Katherine smirked. He was done and she was going to leave him to his imaginings.

Now she turned her attention to Dave, the nice one. Hypnosis is easy for the weak-minded. Dave was a man of intelligence but his sympathy for her made him a potential target. He looked up from his boots when he felt her watching him. Immediately she caught and captured his gaze.

_She looks to be in so much pain, the poor little girl. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. She's just a small child. Such a cute little child._

Katherine projected her own words into this one, instead of a thought he should think.

_Those men are going to be very sorry when my father shows up. You see, I'm a Princess and they've angered the King. But not you, you were nice to me, so I'm going to make sure you're not killed. You were so very nice to me. And you want to help me, now don't you?_

He nodded stupidly.

_This Princess is nice to her servants, to those loyal to her. Do you want to help me?_

He nodded again. "Yes, my Princess," he said quietly.

_Good._

She turned her final attention to Ralph, caught his eye.

_Your comrades are going to kill you. They're going to kill you and take the glories of my death all for themselves and you will be forgotten. You insignificant peon, how unnecessary you are. Your death will not affect a single life._

Katherine could see his jaw tighten.

_But perhaps if you kill them first_, she let the idea tickle the inside of his mind, _if you kill them first, the glory will all be yours and you will be rewarded beyond belief._

Swiftly she turned to Thomas. _The demon child is going to kill you. She's going to rip your throat out! _Thomas' trigger finger twitched violently and he jerked the gun up halfway. Now she returned to Ralph. _Shoot to kill before he does! _The hatred won out. He whipped up his gun with a wild expression in his eyes. Scared out of his mind, Thomas turned and fired twice into Ralph.

He fell to the ground, dead.

Thomas, freaked out, backed away from the corpse, eyes wide with fright like a child from a nightmare.

Katherine looked at Dave. _Crumple these scriptures and withdraw these bayonets. Your Princess commands it. _He moved towards her as though in a dream and did as instructed. Katherine smiled as she drifted to the ground and put her hands together. "Releasing Control Art to Level 5." The shadows sprang to life at her command; Level 5, the art of illusion. The shadows consumed the remaining guardsmen.

Thomas found himself in a long dark hallway, by himself. "H-hello?" his voice wavered and he was shaking so badly it looked like he might fall down. Blood red eyes burst from the darkness. He brought up his gun immediately as bone white fangs appeared in a wicked grin. "Your blood shall be my life," she whispered menacingly and huge clawed hands reached from the darkness for him. Thomas gave a wild scream and fired the gun into the darkness. The hands encased him, deafened the screams.

Dave was in a daze. He looked around then up at the sudden vision of Katherine that materialized him. She had shed the appearance of an eight year old. She was tall and beautiful, all of eighteen. Her stunning beauty entranced him as she stood with her long raven locks swaying behind her. She blinked, her eyes glittering rubies that held the entire universe in their depths. Her lips curved into a smile. "Thank you for your help," she said with a voice that sounded of the most beautiful melody.

Katherine suddenly retracted the illusion. Thomas fell to the ground, shaking and writhing with fear. Dave sat with a silly, stoned smile on his face. She picked up the dead guard's gun and placed it between Thomas' eyes. "Wake," she said in a normal voice. He blinked, momentarily released from the fear, but when he saw the position he was in that did not last long. "I- I- Please," he stammered with tears in his eyes. "I was going to let you go," he whimpered. Katherine's impassiveness did not waver. "You are a liar," she said simply and pulled the trigger.

-

Seras paused for a moment as she jumped off the bus. It was raining lightly. "Good ol' England," she said softly. She walked to the edge of the curb and hailed a cab. Getting inside, she felt a strange excitement at seeing Alucard again, not to mention Katherine. She released a small sigh. "Where too, ma'am," the cab driver asked, cutting through her thoughts. She gave the address of the Hellsing House and they were off.

-

"How could those slimy bastards gotten through security?!" Alucard was bellowing at the top of his lungs. After hearing the news, he had broken several pieces of furniture and dented several walls. "This security is for shit if assailants and kidnappers can waltz through as they please!" He was pacing furiously. "Damn it, Walter, are they finished yet?" Hellsing's retainer bent over a desk inspecting numerous bullets, oddly calm considering he had a raging vampire breathing down his neck. "One second, Alucard," he said patiently.

The vampire continued pacing, breathing out his nose. "If that Judas Priest has hurt her in anyway, I 'm going to pull his limbs from his body!" He smashed a fist into the stone wall, breathing heavily. "Damn it," he said lowly. "She's just a little girl. She doesn't know how to use her powers..." He strode over to the table and picked up the bullets that were usable. He shoved them into the Jackal and turned away, his back to Walter. "I cannot see another child killed..."

Walter looked up, sympathy in his eyes, then looked down again. "The bullets have all been modified. _Nothing_ will be able to survive a shot from one of these." Alucard inspected the bullet closely. "Good. After today, there will _be_ no Vatican."

On the ground floors, Seras showed her i.d to the guards at the gate. One of them recognized her from training and allowed her in without much question. She walked slowly, a bit apprehensive. The most important thing would be to inform Sir Integra of her return even if the first thing she wanted to do was see Alucard.

"How could I have let this hap-" Alucard caught off abruptly. The air had changed; another vampire had entered his radar. Without a word, he floated up and through the ceilings. Three feet up, he appeared in front of his fledging.

"Master!"

"Seras!"

Her mouth hung open; he'd said her name. She looked up at him for a moment before, a bright, childish smile crossed her face and with a squeal she flung herself at him. "Master!" He stepped back from the force of her attack as she wrapped her arms around his midsection and nuzzled his chest, affectionately. He took a second to get his bearings before he in turn drew her into a hug. Alucard was briefly at a loss for words.

"P-police Girl," he stammered lightly, recovering enough from the surprise and embarrassment to pull away from her a little. She looked up at him, still smiling. "I never even realized how much I missed you until right now, Master." Here she looked apologetic. "I'm sorry for leaving you like I did, I truly am. I just...I wanted a better life for my child. Speaking of which, where is Katherine?" Alucard blinked, still somewhat unable to speak.

"Don't change the subject," he said hoarsely. "You're going to be punished for your actions but for now, you and I are taking a trip to the Vatican." Seras' smile faltered a little. "What for?" Alucard avoided her eyes. "The Paladin kidnapped Katherine."

**"WHAT?!"**

-

Katherine took a deep breath and turned on Dave. He set eyes shining with admiration on her, his blood-splattered angel. "What is your wish, my Princess?" She sighed and spoke in a normal voice. "I'm no glorified royal. I'm just a little girl who wants to go home." He blinked, the spell having been broken. "Wh-what?" He looked around at the corpses of the other guards. "How- What did you do?" She wiped the blood from her cheeks, nonchalantly. "I hypnotized you with my eyes to free me. The rest is unimportant." She looked at him, seriously. "You are going to tell me the quickest way out of this place."

He shook his head, apparently deeply upset at the sight of his dead comrades. "No, I have my orders. I am not to let you leave." She bore her eyes into him once more. "If you do not help me, I will simply have to kill you. It's not in my nature to take unnecessary lives but you are making me mad and very soon I will not be able to control myself."

He stared at her. "You don't talk like a normal child."

"That's because I'm not a normal child. Now are you going to help me," she stretched her fingers, displaying her sharp nails, "or am I going to have to persuade you further?" He gulped, sweating heavy. "What do you want me to do?" She lowered her hands. "I need you tell me the layout of this building. Perhaps a spot that is less heavily guarded than others?" He took a deep breath; he was having trouble breathing. "Um uh, there are...three ways out of this building. The front door, the courtyard, and through the kitchens. All of them have four guards stationed at all times."

"Tell me how to get to the kitchens," she commanded.

"Um, right now we're deep on the first floor. The kitchen is two floors below us. The stairs to reach it are on the other side of this floor. To get to the stairs, you'll have to pass at least fifteen rooms and thirty guards."

"Is there a way I can get to them without being seen?"

He shook his head. "No way."

"Do the guards ever leave? Is there a shift change or something?"

"We change shifts at ten, one, and four o' clock" She quickly checked the watch of the dead Thomas. It was one fifteen. "Damn," she said lowly. "Just missed it." She weighed her options then stood up. "Okay. You've been helpful." He looked at her with wide eyes. "You're going to let me live?" She gave him a smile. Not the nice ones she saved for her parents more like one that displayed a sense of kindness while reminding him she was still very dangerous. "I told you I don't take unnecessary lives. I'm not a monster. I have instructions for you now." He looked alarmed. "What is it?"

"Get out of this place. Tell them I knocked you unconscious then quit. Find a nice job or something just leave here. I'm sure you can find something better. And you're definitely not going to want to be around when my father gets here." She nodded then turned away. She pulled the gun from the two deads and checked their holsters for ammunition. "Wait. How are you going to get out?"

"I told you, I'm not a normal child. I'll find a way." She spoke with a self-assured confidence that caused him to blink. "Do you have the key for this door?" she asked innocently. "It...locks from the outside." She rolled her eyes. "They've pulled out all the stops." She picked up one of the bayonets and slipped it between the door and the door frame. After several minutes, she'd jimmied the lock. She tucked the knife into her belt and then back at Dave. "Do you have a rubber band?" she asked, ever innocently. "What kind of kid are you?" he asked, exasperated. "Do you have a rubber band?" she asked again. He pulled one from his right wrist and handed it to her. "Thanks," she said and pulled her long hair into a high ponytail. "Get out while you still can, Dave," she advised. "Before the bloodbath begins." He watched her and said softly. "Good luck."

-

"How could you let this happen?!"

"I don't think you're striking the right tone, Police Girl!"

"You let our daughter get kidnapped!"

"I didn't hand her over on a platter! And you're the one who let her run away from home! Did you know about the murders she committed?"

"Stop trying to change the subject, Alucard!"

The two vampires traveled among the building rooftops. It was simply too far for teleportation, not that Seras could have done it anyway. Her eyes had gleamed at the news and she'd immediately strapped up her Harkonnen and demanded they leave immediately. Despite his anger at the situation, Alucard was amused by Seras' blind fury. "That bloody priest," she cursed violently, tightening her muscles then releasing to make the jump to a building thirty feet away. "Watch what I do to him when I get my hands on him. He's going to pay for this."

"You know that's almost exactly what I said," Alucard said.

"This is not a time for your humor! Katherine's in danger. She doesn't know how to use her powers properly and she's just a little girl." Seras paused in her step, outrage giving way to motherly concern. "I never taught her how to use them. She's kind of strong physically without them but still she's a little child against that 6 foot 6 inch freak of a priest. What if- What if he's killed her already? What if we're too late?" Her voice rose hysterically. "What if-" Alucard spun on her immediately. "Seras! Kindly do me a favor and shut up." She snapped her mouth shut, her fangs clicking audibly. "You fret like a human. We're going to go and get her. If, in the off chance she's dead, we're going torture the priest for days and you'll feel better."

"How can you be so calm," she asked in hushed horror.

Alucard burst out laughing. "I'm sorry. Can we keep moving?" Seras growled and shoved him with both hands in the chest. She turned away and kept going. He paused in his flight. His off-hand humor was just to hide the fact that he was just as worried about Katherine. He sighed lowly, through narrowed eyes. _She'll be okay until we can get there. She's a strong kid. She'll be okay..._

-

Katherine was not okay.

No one is with about twenty guns with sniper settings pointed at their heads.

She'd left her containment room, using all her senses to the best of her ability, a super task for a vampire of her level. With her mind, she branched out and located all the guards on her floor and carefully tracked their movements, never once taking her mind off them. With her nose, she was able to smell the iron of their bullets and count how many there were: 900 on this floor alone. She had carefully noted the time on the watch and kept her own clock in the back of her mind: it was 1:19 and 38 seconds. She couldn't locate Anderson's energy so she figured he was simply not in the building.

Her steps were careful; she moved with the elegance of a cat. It would have been easier to shift to fog or a bat but she was unable to do that yet, as she was unable to simply teleport to the outside of the building. A sudden spike. Two guards were making their way towards her. She looked up and cursed in her mind. Marble ceilings; no rafters or anything to grip. Still, she scaled the walls silently. Jamming her feet between the wall and a pillar, she shoved all ten nails into the ceiling and curled her body, hung there upside down.

"Weren't we supposed to get a raise or something?" one of the guards asked.

"We don't get paid enough," the other complained. "Killing vampires with our meager fees. What a gyp."

"I hear that."

Katherine noted, out the corner of her eye, one of her stolen guns start to slip from her belt. She clenched her teeth and willed them to move faster. Three steps after her, the gun slipped. _Control Art Level 2, _she said silentlyThe shadows grew from her hair and wrapped around the gun, letting it hang in midair. Katherine waited until they were gone then dropped, silently to the ground. She narrowed her eyes, in inspection of her nails and shook them through the air to get rid of the tingling feeling. They would probably break by the end of the day. She sighed and kept going. Dodging guards was too dangerous; she'd need a place to rest and wait for the shift change.

Creeping along, she found her way to the door of what appeared to be an office. She pulled herself up and managed to look through the glass. A single guard was lounging inside with his feet up on a desk, asleep apparently. Katherine picked the lock with her stolen bayonet and pushed open the door silently. There was a large bureau in the corner, big enough to hide a body. She snuck up to the guard and watched him silently. She didn't have to kill him, just knock him out for a sufficient amount of time. She located a spot at the back of the head and clenched her fist preparing to strike.

It would probably be her bad luck that the man chose to awake at that precise moment. He was a trained soldier. Instead of panicking, he whipped up his gun. His speed startled her, causing her to hesitate. He shot off once, aiming for her face. She gave a silent scream and ducked, putting up her arm to protect herself. The intense pain of the bullet made her eyes widen, pupils dilate. She bared her fangs at him and growled loudly. The soldier readied his gun again but Katherine lashed out with her uninjured arm and squeezed the barrel shut. Blinded by anger, she moved forward, fangs out and latched onto his throat. He was unable to scream and she continued to squeeze her jaws together, crushing his larynx and jugular, and killed him in an instant.

When she realized he was dead, she opened her mouth and pulled away in horror. His body fell to the floor. She knelt beside him, pulling his head into her lap. She moaned quietly. "I'm sorry. So sorry..." He was an innocent. She'd killed him for no reason. The little draculina lowered her head, eyes morose. "I'm sorry," she said again, holding back her tears. The only thing that separated her, Alucard, and Seras, from the rest of the FREAKs is that they didn't kill unnecessarily. She closed his and her eyes and silently mourned the man's death.

After a moment, she pulled herself together. She lifted the man's body effortlessly and stashed him in the bureau. She put her hands together and lowered her head, saying the only prayer she knew: "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead will be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." She sighed and after a moment climbed into the bureau opposite the dead man. She noted, with some guilt, the delicious taste of his blood as she settled down. It would be almost three hours before she could try to make a break for it and surely they would notice she was gone before then. She would have to move and find another place to hide before then. But for now she would rest...

-

Alucard and Seras paused in their trek. They were almost there; they'd hopped a train and cut the trip short a bit. Seras cursed her bad luck, meeting up with Alucard and then having this bad news piled on. She couldn't stop worrying about Katherine and cursed that Paladin freak for taking her. She sighed and lowered his head. Alucard looked at her. "We can't stop now, Seras. We need to keep going."

Seras looked up at him and nodded. "Right."

The two vampires kept moving...

-

Katherine awakened about a half hour later. She gave a wide yawn and pushed her way out of the closet. Immediately, she stifled her yawn. There were about twenty soldiers all pointing their guns at her. She blinked twice. "Um..." Twenty guns cocked at the same time. "Raise your hands above your head," one commanded.

Katherine blinked again and gave a tiny sigh. _Death will rain on these people's head._ "Raise your hands above your head," was repeated, with the warning of someone losing their patience. Katherine looked on, with the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. "Forgive me," she said softly then her voice hardened. "But I do not take orders from you." They set their sights, put weight on their triggers...

**Finished! I don't even know what will happen in the next chapter cause I haven't written it yet but don't lose patience. It won't take too long. Read and Review, please? **


	8. Escape

**Okay, another awesome chapter with positive feedback. Must thank the readers:**

**Koori Youkai Hime  
blackwolfgirl88  
Duvet  
O'Reilly  
Shinomori Kyo  
Nightcat  
nlightnd  
Amber  
Dark Revent  
Gale Frost  
Lord Makura  
**

**Order 8: Escape  
**

**Katherine looked on, with the smallest hint of sadness in her eyes. "Forgive me," she said softly then her voice hardened. "But I do not take orders from you." They set their sights, put weight on their triggers.**** She narrowed her eyes and tensed up. The soldiers sensed her readying and fired.**

**She stopped her attack, fear crossing her face for maybe the first time in her entire life. The bullets ripped through her body, massacring the little girl's form. The force of the bullets pushed her back into the closet she'd come out of. "Hold your fire," someone said. The bullets stopped abruptly and the soldiers looked in on the mass of flesh and blood. "She's done for," the lead soldier said confidently. "Contact Mr. Maxwell and Anderson." They turned away from her and didn't see the black shadows come to life, wrapping around Katherine's deceased form and begin to regenerate her body.**

**"Man, did that hurt!"**

**The soldiers turned in alarm, watching Katherine's reformation. She ran a hand over her arms and body where the skin still tingled from the bullet wounds. "I don't know how Dad can take that." The soldiers brought up their guns again. "Fire!" Katherine switched into battle mode. She tensed her muscles and launched herself into the air. The bullets tried to follow her arc but ended up embedded in the ceiling. She had become a different person. With eyes glowing like fire, she ripped apart the first battalion. Five men fell to the ground with holes in their chests. Katherine had snatched a gun from the fifth dead guy and she used it to blow away ten more men, bullets between their eyes. **

**Five left. They seemed to hesitate as Katherine emerged from the corpses. She pulled the bayonet she'd taken from her belt and in an impressive pseudo-samurai move, she'd killed four more men. She looked on with devilish eyes at the last man. He'd dropped his gun, scared. Katherine jumped at him and latched onto his throat. She killed him like she killed the first guard. **

**The little girl had was now covered in blood. Her eyes returned to normal and she realized that other soldiers were soon to come, attracted by the sounds of shooting. She had to move fast. She snatched up the bayonet, two guns, and fled from the room.**

**-**

**Alucard and Seras paused outside the Vatican gates. Seras had silenced the two guards there with quick chops to the back of their necks. Alucard grinned as he reached out and with visibly no effort, he pushed the gates open, breaking the lock mechanism in the progress. "Let's let some blood flow then." The thrill of the hunt was clearly in his voice.**

**They walked through the front door as if it was nothing. Alucard had his Jackal in hand, pointed to the ground. An alarm sounded throughout the building. The fortress was under attack. The two vampires listened as the soldiers s****prang to life, coming to defend. "Police Girl," Alucard said sudden****ly. Seras looked up at Alucard. "Go find Katherine. I'll catch up with you later." She nodded and they separated, heading down different hallways.**

**"I wonder if the Priest is here," Alucard mused to himself as he walked into the darkness. **

**Seras clomped along, tracking Katherine's scent. It was hard though; blood was blocking it. Seras could see soldiers approaching from far off. Even though she had yet to attack, her blue Hellsing uniform made her a potential target. She ducked down to avoid the bullets and quickly set the sights on her Harkonnen. She narrowed her eyes and blasted off. The squad was blown to pieces. Seras squeezed her eyes shut and walked through the river of blood and bodies.**

**Katherine was having her fun, killing soldiers. She hadn't thought she could but with her sharp nails, she tore the throats from several men. More came and more were killed. Her hair had come loose and was falling into her face, giving her the appearance of something truly hellish. Bullets and knives were no longer necessary. She used her hands as lethal weapons to bring death to the men who tried to stop her escape.**

**Seras turned into the same hallway as Katherine. She couldn't see her daughter as the soldiers were surrounding her though. "Katherine!" Seras called. The younger draculina paused in her killing spree at the call of her name. She jumped up, onto the shoulders of a soldier and caught sight of Seras. The bloodlust left her face and her nice smile graced her lips. She jumped down and ran for Seras, launching herself at her midsection. She gave a loud, joyous cry, snuggling her mother affectionately. Seras, forgetting the situation for a moment, lowered her Harkonnen and wrapped her arms around her daughter. **

**"You're alright. Thank God, you're okay." She held her at arm's length and inspected her. "Are you okay?" she asked, referencing the blood. "Oh," Katherine said, looking down at herself. "None of this is my blood," she said nonchalantly. She looked up and smiled wide, showing her fangs. "I missed you a whole lot." Bullets began to fly around them. The pair moved swiftly, shielding themselves by a large pillar.  
**

**"I missed you too," Seras said. She then released her and looked at the soldiers, checking their dead and readying their weapons. "We have to find another way out of her," Seras said, wishing to avoid killing anymore. Katherine looked at her. "There is no other way out. They're not going to let us out of here alive. Mother," her voice had a sad tone. "We cannot live by human rules. We have to kill them if we want to survive." Seras looked on at her daughter and a sad smile crossed her face. "When did you get so wise, little one?" She sighed. "I will not have anymore deaths on my head. You stay close to me. We're getting out of here now."**

**Seras took her small daughter's hand and hefted up the Harkonnen in the right. Some serious visualization was needed for this next stunt. Seras ran forward, calling on her vampiric speed. The sudden burst of movement shocked the soldiers but still they fired. A bullet ripped across her right shoulder but still Seras didn't stop. She stopped at the edge of the soldier's rifles and leaped into the air, bringing Katherine with her. Seras released her daughter's hand midair as she twisted around. She landed facing the soldiers' backs now. She lowered herself to the floor, pulling Katherine down as well, and pulled a revolver from her belt. Quickly, without hesitation, she fired into the knees and ankles of the men and they were brought down with cries of agony.**

**"I thought you weren't going to kill anymore?" Katherine said.**

**Seras reloaded her weapon with a gloomy look on her face. "They'll live," she said grimly. She grasped her daughter's hand again. "Let's go." The little one looked on at the bleeding men, shook her head, and followed after her mother.**

**Alucard had massacred an entirety of soldiers. He hadn't been counting but the death toll came up to about 109. The walls looked as hough they had just been given a coat of fresh red paint. He followed the longest corridor heading down where he knew his enemy awaited him. It was darker down here and took some time for Alucard's eyes to adjust to the dim light. He pushed into the room on his right where he knew Anderson waited. He could hear breathing from a corner of the room. Anderson's eyeglasses gleamed like headlights on a forgotten highway. "You've come to die, Ae imagine."**

**"I came for the girl. And your head."**

**Seras and Katherine walked up entering the room where Alucard stood. "Master," Seras said softly. The door closed behind them, of its own accord. Alucard looked over his shoulder, a faint smile coming to his face. "My two favorite girls." He looked down to Katherine. "Are you hurt, Kat?" She shook her head with a bright smile. "I'm fine. But I got stabbed about four times, shot a bit, and killed once." Alucard nodded. "Not too bad."**

**He looked back at Anderson. "Have you said your prayers, Judas Priest? Are you ready for death?" **

**A smirk crossed Anderson's face. "I wouldn't take another step if I were you, vampire."**

**"Then I think it's a good thing you're not me," Alucard said. As he felt him shift, Anderson flicked the lights on. Alucard's eyes narrowed briefly as he looked at Anderson. The priest gave a low whistle and turned his face towards the ceiling. All three vampires looked up and a look of queasy sickness crossed Seras' face. "Oh damn."**

**The ceiling was covered with bayonets in every spot except the one over Anderson's head. The priest could take a step forward before he was in a danger spot. And they weren't the normal bayonets Anderson usually carried. They were longer, looking more like swords, and made of hard steel. A grin crossed Alucard's face. "Now that is impressive." He looked back at Anderson and noticed the string attached to the light switch, about an inch from his fingers. **

**Katherine glared viciously at Anderson. "You miserable rotten priest! My dad's going to see that you rest in the lowest pits of hell!"**

**Alucard smirked. "Spoken like a true vampire." He looked at Anderson intently. "You don't think these toys can kill me, do you?" He growled lowly, showing his fangs. "You've underestimated me for the last time, Paladin." Anderson's hand made the slightest of movements but it was enough for the No Life King.**

**Before their very eyes, Alucard disappeared. He reappeared in front of Anderson. Seras had to move quickly. She lashed out with an elbow and knocked the heavy metal door outwards. Alucard had grabbed hold of Anderson's robes and tossed him aside into the danger area, while Alucard took his spot on the floor under the only part of ceiling without blades hanging over it. Seras snatched up Katherine and pulled her from the room. Anderson looked up at Alucard who grinned back down at him. "Too bad for you priest."**

**He cut through the string and all the knives fell from the ceiling. Alucard even winced a little. "Ouch." **

**Seras and Katherine peeked into the room. "Is he done?" **

**"See for yourself," Alucard said dismissively. **

**Seras stayed in her place at the door but Katherine crept into the room, dodging the knives that literally covered every inch of the floor. She looked over Anderson's body, knives impaling him in every place imaginable. A faint grin crossed her face. "I told you so." She pulled the bayonet stabbed into his heart out of his body. "Can I keep this?" she asked Alucard innocently. **

**He nodded. "You may." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up to rest on his shoulders. "Let's get out of here already." Seras straightened up, resting the Harkonnen against her body. "It's been a long day." The trio headed for the exit together. "I need a shower," Katherine muttered. Alucard laughed. "How'd you enjoy your trip out?" Katherine shrugged. "It was fun," She said simply. She leaned over and folded her arms over Alucard's head. "Wake me when we get home," she said. She lowered her head, closed her eyes, and attempted sleep.**

**Alucard laughed. "She's getting real bossy." Seras smiled. "Let her rest. She deserves it." A smile crossed Katherine's face...**

**-**

**They managed to get out of the building without any delay and they returned to London in the middle of the night. Integra inspected them all briefly and sent them away. Since Katherine was dead asleep, and had been occupying Seras' room, Seras decided to simply sleep with Alucard. She laid her daughter to rest and walked down to Alucard's room. **

**He turned at her entrance in surprise. "I'm sleeping here tonight," she explained. "What makes you think I want you here," he said, putting genuine curiosity in his voice. "You've been gone for four years. What assurances do you have that I haven't found some other woman?" A skeptical smile crossed Seras' face. "I'd have to be a true fool to believe something like that." She crossed the room and stood before him. "I missed you a lot."**

**Alucard avoided her gaze. "Don't be so serious," he said lowly. "I've lost a lot of women over the years..." Seras looked up at him. "I'm sorry for putting you through it again." She leaned up and kissed him on his throat. "I won't leave again, Master Alucard." A faint smile crossed Alucard's face. "No, you will not." He suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. Seras quickly hid her surprise with a smile of pleasure. She leaned into him and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. Alucard quickly returned the gesture. "Don't think you're getting off so easy either, Seras Victoria," he said with a smile. "But tonight I feel a bit too tired." **

**He climbed into his coffin and pulled Seras in after him. "We're going to have some fun soon," he said devilishly and pulled the lid down on the two of them.**

**Okay, the next chapter is more SxA -centric with minimal Katherine interaction. I think the two deserve their own chapter, don't you?  
**

**  
**

******  
**


	9. Forgive and Forget

**Wow, it's been three days since I last updated so why does it feel like two weeks to me? I've been in a writer's block rut coupled with a bout of depression, not a pretty sight but then I got a very inspiring "review":**

**Nova: Sorry but Vampire's are the Undead and as such can't have children. This makes your story null and void and i will marketed it as such. Have fun.**

**Now, I'm all for flames but this was just...asinine. Fanfics are fiction works of literature by young authors and as such shouldn't be hindered by simple things like the life status as a vampire. And I also think it sucks that some grumpy bitch who'd had a bad day had to go online and mess with some random person in cyberspace. I much rather prefer _corrective criticism_, positive and negative, that points out the flaws in grammar and characters, not just random jab intended for sting. For all of you who have been doing that, I thank you _immensely_. **

**blackwolfgirl88  
Dark Revent  
nlightnd  
Nightcat  
Koori Youkai Hime  
Duvet  
Lord Makura  
Gale Frost**

**Order 9: Forgive and Forget**

Alucard was the first of the couple to awaken the next night. He looked down at Seras, sleeping comfortably, and removed himself from beside her. He shut the coffin lid silently and walked over to the table for his blood. Obviously, Walter knew Seras had spent the night in his room as there were two blood packets in the ice bucket. He was just poking a straw into his when Katherine trudged in, sipping her breakfast.

"Good morning," she called out amiably. She took a content sip and asked, "Where's mother?"

In response, the coffin lid popped open and Seras sat up, yawning widely. Katherine's eyes widened. "Gross," she said under her breath because no kid wants to know their parents are sleeping together. Seras looked around, her hair ruffled amusingly. "Morning," she said, swinging her legs over the side of the coffin.

Alucard snatched the remaining blood pack from the bucket and Seras frowned slightly. "Give that here, Master. I'm hungry..."

"And what are you going to do if I don't, Police Girl?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's too early in the night for this," she said and stood up, walking to Alucard with her head outstretched. "Give it here."

"What do you think, Kat?" Alucard asked Katherine. "Should I let your mommy have her blood?"

Katherine shrugged. "The decision is yours." Alucard gave a grin. "That sounds like a 'no' to me." Seras' eyes narrowed. "Oh so now you two are in it together against me, huh? Fine." She lashed out to snatch the blood away but Alucard had tossed it in an arc over her head to Katherine. "Think fast!"

Katherine was visibly startled but she still reached out and caught the blood from the air. "This isn't funny, you two." She moved to Katherine but the little draculina lowered her arm and tossed it to the side of Seras back to Alucard. "On the contrary, I'm quite amused," Alucard said with a smile. "You're exasperating," Seras said with a shake of her head. She turned away from him and walked out of the room.

Alucard paused; Katherine watched the open door with a wide smile on her face. "I think you upset her," she said softly. Alucard began to reply when Katherine took a step back and Seras flew into the room, heading straight for Alucard. Her fingers brushed just the edges of her blood pack before Alucard reacted and moved out of the way. She grasped out and latched onto the bowtie around his neck, actually managing to close her fist on it and keep a good hold. Alucard's eyes widened, perhaps at this newest display of her speed or the fact that Seras was slightly choking him.

Alucard raised his empty hand and grabbed onto her wrist. In a smooth motion with Katherine looked on interestedly, Alucard twisted her wrist flipping her over in a Judo-esque fashion. Seras was to be easily overcome. She was flipped but instead of falling completely, she landed with her feet on the ground bent very far back. If Alucard released her, she would probably fall now. Her master grinned down at her. "So you have some skills now." She looked back at him. "I have to when you've taken my breakfast ransom." His grin only served to widen and he released her wrist. She placed it and her other hand on the floor behind her and flipped over backwards.

"You're still using human tricks," he observed. "If you want to beat me, you'll have to fight as a vampire." And as she watched, he turned and walked through the wall as though it weren't there. Seras followed, stepping up to the wall and putting her hands against it. She seemed to be exerting a great deal of force on the wall as though she were trying to push it. Katherine watched with an eyebrow raised, her eyes widened as Seras' hands disappeared within the wall up to her wrists.

"How did you _do_ that," the young draculina asked loudly. "I thought you could only get your true vampire powers if you drank from a living human."

Seras was silent as she checked out this faint power. She flexed her arms within the stone of the wall. She concentrated, trying to imagine the wall wasn't there. She pushed again and this time her arms disappeared up to the elbow. But she could go no further. She pulled her arms out and examined them. "Wow." She then remembered her mission at hand. "I've got to find him," she said starting from the room.

"Why don't you just go to Walter and have him give you another blood pack?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Because if I let him win, Alucard would never let me live it down," she said and left the room.

_Winning shouldn't be such a big thing_, Katherine thought somewhat distastefully. She exited the room, going the opposite way of her mother to try and head Alucard off.

Alucard was far gone now. He was in some other remote part of the castle, resting momentarily. Seras found her way to his hiding spot and tackled him to the ground but Alucard only phased through the floor, going below. Seras cursed her luck and went after him again.

This game of keep-away lasted about two hours before Integra interceded, learning what they were up to, and ordered Alucard to give Seras her blood back. Alucard complied then marched off to sulk. For the rest of the day, bad luck seemed to strike Seras. The weather was unusually bright and Seras had misplaced her dark sunglasses. (More like had them stolen.) When Katherine was asked to relinquish hers she found, to her surprise, they were missing also. There was a required combat practice and every gun Seras touched seemed to have its trigger stuck. She would try to shoot several times before it suddenly released, firing off several shots into random areas, endangering those around her. Seras could swear she heard her Master's laughing as all these bad things befell her.

When sunrise was near, she returned to her room, a coffin having been including for Katherine so Seras could have her own coffin-bed back. She saw Katherine lounging in her coffin, sipping her blood idly, reading a vampire novel. The ice bucket on the table was full with nothing but ice. "Did Alucard come and take my blood again?" she asked Katherine evenly.

Katherine nodded.

"Did you try and stop him?" Seras asked her.

Katherine looked up from her book and blinked. "I didn't think you'd want me to intervene," she said stoically.

Seras shook her head and turned around, leaving the room. Katherine gave a grin and shook her own head, returning to her novel.

Seras made her way to Alucard's dark room. She pushed open the door and looked into the darkness. "Master?"

The door slammed behind her and she whirled around to see Alucard's blood red eyes, narrowed in anger, gleam in the shadows. She stepped back nervously at the fury in his expression. "M-master?" Shadows crept up from the floor and tangled around her legs, rooting her to the spot. "Police Girl, did you really think you could run from me?"

She struggled in vain to move her feet then looked up at him, some anger in her voice. "Master, what more do you want from me, I already told you I was sorry." His face materialized a sneer among his lips. "Oh so you just vanish for a few years and then pop back up, say sorry, and expect everything to be alright?"

She glared at him. "Like I said, _I'm sorry_. That's it. You can either forgive me or not. I'm not going to beg for your forgiveness."

His next words chilled her. "Well then maybe you should."

His shadows snaked their way up to her knees, tightened, and pulled her down. She looked up at him, anger masking her fear. "Master, let me go right now!"

"Last time I checked, you were supposed to do as I say," he said with some amusement. He shifted in the dark and stood before her. "You should beg for my forgiveness, Seras Victoria." Seras looked up and glared at him. "I won't." He raised an eyebrow. "You refuse?" Seras' eyes narrowed. "I absolutely refuse!"

Her anger seemed to burst outwards and the shadows that bound her dispelled, replaced by her own. They swirled around her feet, moving with her emotion. "You may be my Master but I'm not going to let you try and humiliate me. You can take that sadist crap somewhere else because I don't deserve it!"

Her words fell into silence. Alucard watched her a moment then he broke into a grin. He moved forward (Seras braced herself) and he kissed her, full on the lips.

The draculina's eyes went wide as she felt her Master's lips envelop her own. When he pulled away she looked at him in surprise. "Master?"

"You've proven yourself a splendid young woman, Seras Victoria, if a bit frustrating. You lapse into periods of not drinking your blood, behaving like a child, and you believe you're still a human. But even though I could break you in half for disobedience you still stick by your principles. Your resilience is astounding."

He moved past her, towards his coffin, lifting up the lid. "Just like that?" she asked incredulously. "I'm forgiven then?"

He shrugged. "Just like that."

Seras sighed raggedly. "You sure go through a lot of trouble to express a simply point."

"Things can only be as fun as you make them," he said with an annoying feigned mysticism. "Life can get boring after nearly six centuries. Forgive me if I find fun in tormenting people." He shrugged and climbed into his coffin. Seras shook her head and stood at the head of the coffin. Alucard looked at her. "Shacking up with me tonight?" he asked. Seras nodded. "It would seem so." A sly grin crossed Alucard's face. "I do believe you won't get much sleep tonight."

"Is that so?" she asked with a grin to match his. She climbed in, resting her chin on his chest. "I don't think I'll have much of a problem with that." She reached up and pulled the coffin lid shut, closing them both in darkness.

**OMG, did they have sex? Lol, that's for you to decide, lemons make me blush like mad. In any case we'll get back to Kat's POV. I've got a faint idea for the next chapter but it's weak and underdeveloped. Suggestions will be taken into great consideration. Anyone think a time skip (maybe a year or two) is in order? Wow, can't believe it's almost ten chapters. I should have a hundred reviews by the end of chapter ten but if I don't whatever. Continue to read and don't forget to review, please. Thanks all, love ya!**


	10. The Vampire's True Nature

**Lovely reviewers. It's been another pause huh? (five days) Forgive the wait; I finally found the Hellsing manga online. YAY! For all those who've stuck by me, I thank you:**

**Lord Makura (That is wrong on so many levels.)  
Gale Frost (Your indignation is amusing. Thanks for the suggestion)  
dragons1 ()  
Koori Youkai Hime (Will do! -salute-)  
Riisu-san (-heart melting- Thank you!)  
Nightcat (_That _will be seriously considered.)  
MissHellsing666 (Now you don't have to!)**

**And here we go, chapter ten brought to by the formidable Lady Seito.  
**

**Order 10: The Vampire's True Nature  
**

Seras awoke in the darkness of Alucard's coffin. She took a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, feel the heat of Alucard's body against hers, then blushed massively when she realized his hands were covering her breasts.

She reached up and pushed the coffin lid outwards, bringing light and fresh air onto the two of them. Seras carefully dislodged Alucard's hands and climbed out of the coffin, putting both feet on the ground. She looked over her shoulder at him. It was seldom she saw her Master sleeping. He looked awfully peaceful, without the usual sadistic grin clouding his handsome features.

Seras turned away, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly. She stretched her arms over her head and went upstairs to take a shower.

Katherine awakened as suddenly as an alarm had gone off. She sat up, slamming the lid of her coffin open. She was usually irritable when waking, as evident of her scowl and sullen demeanor. She saw the blood Walter had left and ripped into that immediately. Boredom was fueling her hunger and she gulped all of it down in seconds. She tossed aside the empty packet and growled under her breath.

Alucard woke up, noting the absence of Seras. A faint smile crossed his face remembering the night before and he got up to search for her. Branching out, he located her in the lower bathroom and decided to join her. He vanished from sight...

Seras was shampooing her hair when she heard his voice. "Good morning, Police Girl."

Immediately she panicked. She twisted around at the sound and slipped. She flailed out and grabbed onto the shower curtain. The curtain ripped from its hooks, slowing her fall somewhat, but still she ended up on her back in the tub with shower water drowning her. "Master," she sputtered, outraged, spitting out the water. "What are you doing here? Can't you see I'm trying to bathe?!" She was all wrapped up in the shower curtain.

He chuckled amused. "There's nothing under that curtain I haven't seen already."

Seras' face went beet red. She struggled to raise to her feet but continued slipping before grasping onto the shower rod. She panted heavily. "_Get out_ so I can get dressed, Master."

"Why? I'm having fun right where I am. We had a good time last night, huh?"

Impossibly so, Seras grew even more red. She glared and picked up the shampoo bottle. She flung it at him and Alucard ducked, laughing. "It's not funny!" she shouted and heaved a bar of soap at him.

Katherine was walking down the hall, towards the bathroom to take her own shower. She paused as Alucard flew from the room with Seras hot on his tail and various bathroom products being thrown through the air. She raised an eyebrow as Alucard twisted around and grabbed Seras' wrists to stop her from throwing things at him. He was laughing wildly as she struggled and the sight of Seras dressed in a shower curtain brought an involuntary twitch to Katherine's eyelid. She shook her head and inched her way past the couple into the bathroom to further contemplate the mental workings of deranged vampire parents.

When she emerged from the shower, the other two seemed to have reconciled and come to a temporary truce. Katherine watched for a moment as Alucard instructed Seras on the use of her vampire powers. She still couldn't phase sompletely through walls but Alucard looked pleased nonetheless. An emotion sparked within her...jealousy? She placed a hand over her heart. She felt jealous at the sight of them together? How ridiculous. She shook her head and left the room, to wander.

It wasn't fair of her to try and pull them apart or inject herself into a situation where they might have only wanted each other's company. She needed to find something to do and someone to do it with now or die of monotony.

She threw on her shades, tucked in her Batwing, and left the mansion. It was bright out, to her distaste. She bypassed the guards and made her way out into the English streets. It was terribly boring out and Katherine thought she might scream soon. She couldn't understand why but anger was wrapping itself around her dead heart. Why? With every breath she seemed to grow even angrier, for apparently no reason at all. She didn't like this anger and she didn't like that she didn't know where it was coming from.

She walked on, emotions keeping her movement. There were children playing up ahead in a park, laughing, fooling around. Children like she would never be... She growled lowly, baring her fangs and stalked forward. One of the kids looked up as she approached. "Do you want to play with us? We're playing tag," the little boy said swiftly. Katherine's glare seemed to lessen a little until the little boy tapped her on the shoulder. "You're it."

He turned to run and Katherine snapped to attention. As he turned, she leaped into the air and landed on the small one's back, bringing him to the ground. Her nails glistened as she prepared to break through his chest when Alucard suddenly appeared behind her. She blanched and turned with the expression of an angry cat. Alucard lifted her up and vanished leaving a ring of confused children in his wake.

Seras had wondered why her Master had suddenly disappeared when he reappeared with Katherine clutched to his chest by a forearm. The child was biting again and again into his arm with the outrage of being manhandled. "What's the matter with her?" Seras asked, rising to her feet and going to look. Katherine snapped at her as she reached a hand out. Alucard appeared amused. "This is a bit surprising. I didn't think this would happen to her."

"What is it?" Seras asked, impatience growing at her Master's vagueness.

"From time to time, a vampire may be overcome by feelings of blind rage. It has to do with the deep-seated nature of violence in our systems. For about a day, one would not be able to decipher between ally or enemy. It usually only happens once or twice to a vampire. The only way to get rid of it will be a mass blood ingestion or she'll be stuck in berserk mode."

Katherine scratched at his arm, trying to free herself.

Alucard flipped her upside down, dangling her in the air. "This only happened to the Vampires of Old, the first ones created. This one's got a bit of Old Blood in her." She shook her slightly. "You ready for your first killing spree?" In response, Katherine lashed out and slashed him across the face. Alucard laughed loudly as the skin healed but Seras looked sick.

"Master, you can't seriously want to take her on a massacre."

He looked at her. "Would you rather I leave her like this?" A deep rumbling growl came from Katherine's throat. She glared daggers at Seras with fire red eyes. Seras frowned. "That isn't-" She shook her head. "There's no other way?"

"Every vampire went through this. Even you, at one point, has lost control of yourself."

Seras shuddered with the thought of her decimating that hallway of ghouls and _liking_ it. "She's not going to be a monster like that!"

He watched her for a moment. "So you think I'm a monster, Police Girl?"

She paused, looking at him. He smiled and shrugged. "Well, I am. And she will be too. And the sooner you embrace the monster in you-" He walked past her to the door, still carrying the fighting Katherine, "-the better off you'll be." And he shut the door, leaving Seras to her thoughts.

He carried the hissing Katherine outside, far from the Hellsing mansion and set her on the ground. She turned away from him, sniffing the air. "This area is house to a bunch of low lives. You can have your pick of them," Alucard stated firmly. Katherine looked over her shoulder at him, a wicked grin on her face. Then she sped off into the darkness.

Alucard kept a careful eye on her, watching with delight as she ripped her way through people, the homeless, drug addicts. He saw her force her hand through the chests of men, their hearts appearing out the back and watched as she crushed the throats of others with a squeeze of her powerful jaws. She was covered in blood, it tinted her hair in random blotches. And still she did not stop. With fury in her eyes, she shredded the unfortunates that crossed her path until there were none left.

Alucard's eyes were practically sparkling. "You've got some raw talent in you for sure, my daughter. You are truly of my blood. There is no doubt of that." He walked into her line of sight. "Are you still hungry?" His voice had demented undertones to it. "We can go get more. And more. Until your lust for blood is satiated." He opened his arms wide. "Come here." She began to come to him when Seras suddenly appeared behind her. "Katherine!"

Alucard's eyes widened. _When did she learn to materialize?_

Katherine flinched and whirled at the call of her name. Seras moved fast, picking her up from the ground and wrapping her arms around the little girl. Still wild, Katherine bit down into Seras' neck, viciously. Seras cried out but still she didn't release her. "Katherine," she said lowly, whispering in her ear. The young girl paused, tasting the blood of a familiar. "Katherine, come back to me. Come back to your mother." Katherine blinked, her eyes returned back to normal. "Mommy?" she said, confused. She looked around.

Alucard was looking at the two of them, disgust written in his face. Without a word, he turned his back on them and walked off.

Katherine watched nervously. "Mom..." She sniffed and almost gagged. She was covered head to toe in blood, it was even in her hair, clouding her vision somewhat. No...those were tears. She was almost crying. "Mother," she said tearfully, wiping her eyes. "I didn't want...I didn't mean...I'm sorry." She lowered her head sorrowfully. "I'm so sorry." Seras pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry too." She looked into her eyes, sadness in her eyes.

"Katherine. Didn't I _tell_ you? _This_, this right here, is the reason. The reason I kept you away from Alucard. Did you think it was for spite? Damn it, I'm your mother. _I_ know what's best for you. You're not like him. You're not."

Katherine was silent, eyes to the ground. She shook her head. "I am. I'm just like him. I liked what I just did," she said, rolling her head up to look Seras in the eye.

Seras was taken aback. "Are you sorry?"

Katherine stared at her, silently. "I want to go back to the mansion."

"Are you sorry?" Seras asked again.

Katherine refused to answer her.

Seras sighed noisily and took her daughter's hand. She concentrated hard and was able to reappear within the castle walls. Seras set Katherine in the bathtub and washed her, despite Katherine's previous claims she could do it herself. She didn't seem to mind. Her eyes went to the pellucid water as it tinted red and she sighed. "Katherine," Seras said lowly.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said immediately. She drew her fingers over a bar of soap, embedding it under her fingernails to try and extricate some of the flesh and blood. She stared at her reflection in the bloody water. "We're not humans," she whispered.

"The opposite of a human is not a monster," Seras said gravely.

Katherine stood up, snatching a towel to cover herself. She wondered what the opposite of a human was then... She placed her hands on the sink and stared at her reflection, her red eyes and sharp teeth. "We are...the things nightmares are made of," she said softly. She dried off her hair and dressed herself. "I'll be going to bed now," she said stoically and tied up her hair.  
"And I don't want to be waken up." She looked at Seras blankly then turned away with a sigh. "Goodnight, Mother."

Seras watched as her daughter climbed into her coffin and slammed the lid down then she sped out of the room to Alucard's room.

The No Life King was on her immediately as she slammed the door behind her. "What did you think you were doing, Police Girl?" he asked with controlled fury in his voice. Seras' anger rose to match his. She managed to pull her wrists free and gave him a shove in the chest. There was enough power behind it to push him back a few inches. "Are you fucking insane," she shouted. Alucard looked dismayed at her swearing. "You leave Katherine alone! I don't want you trying to turn her into something like you."

"She's already like me," he said back with sick triumph evident in his voice and smirk. "You should have seen her, Police Girl. She was fast, efficient, and most of all _merciless_. The pleading of her victims didn't even slow her hand." His eyes grew dark. "You just want her to be as weak as you."

Seras glared at him fiercely. "I'm _not_ weak."

"I've sired many vampires in my life and none have shown as little promise as you have, Seras Victoria!"

Seras snapped. She stepped forward, fists clenched, and swung at Alucard's head. Alucard bent backward after a brief pause of surprise. Seras' fist flew clean over him and she instead punched the wall. Her fist had been buried deep into the hole in the wall and she pulled it loose, dislodging a few bricks. "Hurt your hand?" Alucard asked, teasingly. She had broken two fingers but they were healing as she spoke. "Not as much as I'm going to hurt you," she growled, turning back toward him.

She was stunned as Alucard adopted a fighting stance. "Come on then, Police Girl," he said baiting her. "Let's see some of your _skills_."

Seras grew determined. She took a step forward and threw a somewhat wild roundhouse kick to Alucard's side. Her master turned to the side swiftly. He put a hand on Seras' lower shin and pushed with probably enough force to knock a train of its tracks. She spun around, her back to him, and before she could right herself he reached out and pushed her roughly. Seras stumbled forward then turned, bringing up her hands for a defense.

Alucard watched her closely as she began circling him, like a wolf would a rabbit.

She rose her leg for another attack (Alucard tensed for defense) but it was a fake. She put her foot back on the ground, stepping into him, and delivered a hard punch to the chest. Alucard almost had the wind knocked out of him. Seras continued her attack. She lowered herself as to sweep his legs out from under him but Alucard jumped up then landed on her leg to keep her in place. He reached down, grasping the front of her Hellsing uniform and yanked her roughly to her feet. He slammed her against a wall. "You think you can fight me?" he asked, growly furiously at her.

She lashed out, catching him with her nails in the face, almost exactly as Katherine had done. She made sure to catch his eye though and he was blinded for a moment but it was all Seras needed. She grabbed his stupid bowtie, placed her foot behind his ankle and pushed. Alucard fell over backwards, a truly ungraceful display, and Seras seated herself on top of him. He seemed even more angry at having been brought to the ground. His hand went over his eye. "Just like a woman to try and blind me," he said lowly.

She looked down at him, her fist wrapped around his throat. "You will leave Katherine alone," she said darkly.

"And if I don't?" he asked, amusement in his voice.

"I'll kill you," she replied simply.

Alucard's laughter echoed throughout the dark room, angering Seras. "_You_ will kill _me_? Police Girl please, don't make me laugh." His laughter subsided for a moment then he smiled at her with mirth. "Mothers always favor their kids over the kid's father." They watched each other for several seconds and Alucard's grin widened. "Seras Victoria. If you want me not to bother Katherine about her vampiric nature," he paused, looking up at her. "I won't." Surprise shone across Seras' face. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really."

Alucard was, of course, just humoring her. A vampire's nature can not be denied no matter how much one tried. He would leave Katherine alone but in no time, _she_ would seek him out of her own accord. It was all simply a matter of time.

Seras looked relieved. "I really hope you plan to keep your word."

He shrugged. "I'll do what I can. You, on the other hand, are another matter."

She barely registered the words when Alucard flipped her over, pinning her wrists to the ground. "I should tear you apart for trying to go against me," he said darkly. "And perhaps I will," he added. It sounded as though he had just thought of the last part. He lowered his head and spoke right into her ear. "I've sired many vampires in my life and none have been so damned steadfast as you." She shivered at the heat of his words in her ear. "Master," she spoke with difficulty. "Let me up."

"Why?" he asked, delight in his voice. "Is your erotophobia acting up?" He ducked his hand and ran his tongue up and down her neck. She lost the ability to breathe for a while. "M-master," she whispered lowly as his head began to lower and he bit open the buttons on her uniform. "Hm?" he said, distracted. She gasped as he nosed her shirt aside. "Master, let me up," she pleaded softly. "You're no fun at all, Seras Victoria," he said with the faintest whine in his voice. He released her wrists and immediately she closed her shirt again. She glared at him. "You can't be fighting one second and then the next kiss and make up. It doesn't work that way."

Alucard was amused. "How does it work then, Police Girl?"

She reached up and pushed him back then rose to her feet. "God, can you truly be so simpleminded?" She sighed and walked to the door of the room. "You never take anything serious."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Seras gave shot him a venomous look and left the room. Alucard sighed at the thought of his empty coffin.

Seras made her way upstairs. She walked into her old room and saw Katherine laying in her coffin, eyes blank staring at the ceiling. Seras' eyes traveled to the ice bucket on the table. The blood pack lay empty by its side. She winced; she had thought, hoped, that Katherine wouldn't drink it. How could she possibly need it after killing so many people?

"Katherine," she called softly.

Katherine blinked slowly. A simple gesture to indicate she was listening.

"Would you like me to sleep in here with you?"

She turned her eyes upward and closed them, meaning she didn't care.

Seras walked to the edge of Katherine's coffin. "Katherine look at me, please."

Katherine blinked again then turned her face to look at her mother. Seras was taken aback a bit. Her daughter's face was a picture of sorrow. The red eyes were narrowed in sadness. Her face looked like porcelain about to crack.

"Kat," she whispered.

Katherine rose to her feet slowly and wrapped her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sorry for what I've done. But not for what I am." She looked at her mother finally cracking a smile. "I've apologized. And the matter is done." She lay back down, smiling. "Goodnight, Mother," she said, closing the conversation.

Seras gave a weak smile. "Goodnight, Katherine." She crossed the room and flopped down on her coffin bed. Seras got little sleep that day. She lay in the dark, wondering how this family was ever going to survive...

**All done! I realize this was still kinda AluXSer but Kat regains the spotlight next chapter when the time skip takes effect. A few notes:**

**1) When Katherine 'tastes the blood of a familiar', I didn't mean it in the traditional vampire sense, being a creature or person magically allied to their vampiric master. I meant, someone she recognizes.**

**2) When Alucard asks about Seras' erotophobia, that's more of a warped joke on my part. I've read on a lot of sources and websites that Seras is erotophobic (**a person embarrased by the subject of sex, are less likely to talk about sex, have more negative reactions to sexually explicit material, and have sex less frequently and with fewer partners over time) **which I find to be silly and ironic** **because** **Seras never shows such emotions, she's got tits the size of her Harkonnen bullets, and half of the fanbase sees her as a sex symbol. **

**Now. The next chapter will be out in a matter of days. I actually kinda want to wait for my other Hellsing story to catch up in chapters but that would be mean. So hold your hats, friends, salvation's on the way! **


	11. Temptation & Will Power

**For those who reviewed, I thank you:**

**nlightnd  
Lord Makura  
Gale Frost  
MistressMizu  
i have a name???  
Onime no Kyo13 - (Was this...good or bad?)  
****blackwolfgirl88 - (Google ATU-BOTI, click on any of the links, then 'Mature Mangas' on the website sidebar, and you'll find it.)**

**IMPORTANT: Forgive me if the pauses between chapters gets longer. New school semesters bring lots of new homework. **

**Order 11: Temptation & Will Power  
**

Cool red eyes surveyed a bar scene, a late Saturday night, crimson painted lips curling into a sly smirk as the eyes watched potential prey mix and mingle. The moon was high and fat in the sky, a perfect night for a bite to drink. Katherine idly sipped the contents of her cocktail, a Bloody Mary, her drink of choice and wondered who could be her next meal tonight. The young woman shifted in her chair slightly. It was a slow night, apparently, at least for her because no one she usually knew was there.

Katherine had grown considerably after coming to Hellsing. She was literally eight years old but her appearance was that of a sixteen year old. She had grown taller, a few inches more than Seras, but other than that she retained most of her same features. She had, however, inherited Seras' voluptuous curves, a fact she saw as a blessing and a curse. She had become an expert vampire hunter under her father's tutelage and her name, along with his, was feared in the vampiric underworld.

When she wasn't out killing though she was partying, a favorite past time for anyone. Alucard had scoffed at her desire to blend in with drunken humans but she'd shrugged him off. She needed something to do after all.

She had enrolled in school again, not for any academic purpose but more for the chance to meet friends. Her friends, a group of punk rockers, were probably hanging at one of their underground clubs. Despite Katherine's appreciation of rock music, she had declined to join them; sometimes something softer was required.

She tilted her glass back, downed the drink, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I think I'm done for the night," she said to the bartender, a senior named Greg that attended her school. He smiled at her. "I can't let you leave, Kat. You're all fucked up." She gave a faint laugh. "Silly boy. Nightwalkers don't succumb to alcohol." She left a tip on the counter, gave him a flirtatious smile, and left the bar.

She pulled her leather jacket tight around her. She had kept her vampiric status a secret. Everyone saw her as a stuck-up, rich kid with a mysterious background due to the fact that none of her friends had been to the mansion or seen her parents. Many had passed off her fangs as a dental procedure instead of a natural thing. She checked her watch; it was only ten o' clock. She bared a fang, contemptuously. She didn't feel like rocking tonight, maybe there was a FREAK mission for her.

Her heeled boots hit the pavement as she kept a brisk stride heading back to Hellsing Manor. Boredom is easy to strike a vampire who isn't usually as interested in the same things as mortals but Katherine endured anyway. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then simply vanished.

She reappeared in front of the mansion. The guards had yet to get used to her disappearing act. They flinched at the sight of her. She grinned, brushing her hair back. "Jumpy, boys?" She flashed her i.d and they let her through the gates. Katherine made her way to the basement of the mansion. She paused with her hand on the door to Alucard's room. She pressed her ear to the door, carefully. Man, if she walked in on them having sex, God might as well just put a bullet in her skull right then and there.

"You can come in," Alucard called out with a laugh.

Katherine pushed the door open. Alucard was lounging in his chair, his hand wrapped around a wineglass. "Good evening to you, Miss Katherine," he said jovially. She gave a fangy smile. "Good evening, Count," she said with some triumph in her voice. "Why are you down here all by yourself?" Alucard shifted in his seat and shrugged. "The Police Girl is out on a mission. I didn't really want to go."

"You gave up the chance to blow though the heads of ghouls and ram your hand into the chest of a lowlife punk vampire? Wow, I'm impressed."

Alucard chuckled. Then said suddenly, "Have you had anything to drink tonight?"

She knew what he meant. She avoided his eyes. "No."

"How long has it been?" he pursued.

She sighed lowly. "A month."

"Don't tell me you're going to start fasting like Seras."

"No! It's just...the medical blood is fine. I don't need to do a weekly killin'." She strode over to him and sat beside his chair, drawing her knees up to her chest. She looked up at him. "You're seldom by yourself," she said in an attempt to change the subject. "You must have been dreaming."

He laughed. "Unlikely, daughter. If you're trying to manipulate me into talking about before, it's not happening."

She pouted. "Aw. Mother told me stories about before she came to Hellsing. Why won't you?" Alucard sighed lowly. "It was a long time ago."

"I remember you once said I reminded you of a little girl you used to know, when you ruffled my hair. Who was she?"

He grew silent, the images of a girl, vanity unmatched, a wilted flower, going through his mind.

He shook his head, rose to his feet. "Come on, girl. Leave the past in the past." He walked past her to the door and she scrambled to her feet to follow.

-

Katherine walked silently behind her father as they headed for the roof. She got the feeling he was...upset? about her asking about the past, a subject he consistently refused to address. This was going to make her training that much harder now. If she could, she would skip the fight all together but Alucard would definitely not allow it. A somewhat bitter smirk came to her face. Mortal teenage girls had to worry about their fathers catching them sneaking in past curfew, getting drunk, and bringing home bad boyfriends. All Katherine had to worry about was keeping up her skills so as not to lose too badly.

Alucard walked the length of the roof and turned, a grin on his face. "Are you ready, Kat?"

"No," she said, sighing faintly. She spread her legs, the same width as her shoulders and balled her hands into fists. Alucard raised an eyebrow in amusement as Katherine clenched her teeth. She felt the darkness shift within her and in a sudden burst of power, her shadow wings burst from her back. Alucard grinned. "Is that what you're going to try?" He shrugged, unconcerned. "Then come for me, daughter."

The large, ominous wings gave an almighty flap and lifted Katherine's form into the air. She hovered about six inches from the rooftop and shot towards Alucard with speed unimaginable. Alucard's eyes were able to follow her though and he saw when she vanished. He smirked. She reappeared to the right of him, her fist drawn back. In a split second, Alucard had stepped back out of the path of her attack and he jerked his knee straight up, burying it deep into Katherine's stomach.

Her back arched and the wind was knocked clean out of her. She bent her body out and flipped away, landing three feet to his right. She doubled over, wheezing raggedly, struggling for air.

"You're much too slow," he said with disappointment dripping from his voice.

She took several deep breaths, regained her composure and steadied herself again. _Too slow. Had to go faster..._

She smiled inwardly, thinking of a new plan...

She put her hands together and Alucard smiled. "What Level are you unlocking?"

But she didn't answer. She spoke the chant silently and the surrounding gave way to illusion. Katherine herself disappeared. Alucard looked around with a faint grin. "Where are you coming from, Kat?"

"Here!" she shouted, dropping from the sky, her left foot out to deliver a bone-crushing blow.

_(Slow motion scene)_

Alucard tilted his head up, his grin still on, and reached out with his right hand to stop her attack. He wasn't watching when another Katherine sprang up from the shadows under his feet.

_(Regular motion)_

A look of triumph had crossed her face. With an attack launched from above and below, she finally thought she'd caught him. Not to be so. Alucard reversed his defense. He latched onto the one below him, the real one's leg, and flung her upwards to slam into the one above. The illusion dispelled as Katherine landed on the rooftop.

Alucard seemed amused. "What's next?"

And so it continued. She launched attack after attack and Alucard continued to defend, making her unable to land a single blow. After about an hour, she collapsed, sitting cross-legged on the rooftop. He stood off to the side, watching her with that annoying smirk of his. But as he wasn't criticizing her, she figured she'd done alright. Katherine labored to her feet and headed for the door to go back inside.

"You need to drink warm blood," he said to her back.

A faint smile crossed her face. She knew she wasn't going to get off without a scold.

She looked over her shoulder, giving him a smile. "If I can beat you without it, that will be an accomplishment for me."

-

Seras returned to the mansion later that night. Katherine sat up as her mother entered. She loosened the grip around the telephone handset held to her ear. "I'll call you back later, okay?" she said. She nodded at the other's response and dropped the phone onto the base. "Hi Mom," she said amiably. "Hi Kat," Seras replied with exhausted undertones. "Tough night?" Katherine inquired. Seras dropped her Harkonnen case by her coffin-bed and rolled her shoulders back. "Not tough, just tiresome. Three vampires in one night is not normal. The universe is conspiring to make me suffer. I need a bath."

Katherine smiled at her mother's complaining. "Where're you sleeping?" she asked.

Seras gave a yawn. "Other room," she said and left to bathe.

Katherine shook her head and picked up the phone again. She'd have to cut it short though; if the electric bill rose to a noticeable amount, Integra would make her pay for it. "Damien? Hey, what's up?"

-

Alucard came into Katherine's room two days later. He pulled open the coffin lid, waking Katherine immediately. "A little bit of privacy, please?" Katherine said, annoyed. She rose to a sitting position, her bangs falling into her eyes comically. She shook herself, pulling her nightdress down her leg. "What the hell?" she asked fiercely. Alucard smiled at her and held up his hand.

In it shone a plastic flask of crimson blood.

Her eyes widened through the dark strands of hair at the sight of it. "You talk a big game but I didn't think you'd be able to resist with it in your face," he said, smugly. Carefully, she took the surprise and yearning from her face, replacing it with her controlled, stoic expression. "I don't want it," she said lowly.

"You're lying," he replied.

She was. She did want it. Wanted it bad but it was so mean of him to tempt her like this.

"I appreciate you getting it for me," she said quietly. "But why did you have to wake me up?"

"It's still warm," he said.

An immediate shiver ran down her spine and her left hand twitched as though to snatch it away but still she controlled herself. She looked up at him, expressionless. His smile widened. "You have quite the willpower," he said. "If it were Seras she would have launched herself at me as soon as she saw it. Though you may be able to resist the sight, it won't last. You shouldn't even try." He held it out to her and slowly, as though in a dream, she raised her hand to have it rest there.

"Drink up," he said, turning away. "I expect you to be faster by tomorrow night's training session." And he left.

Katherine stared at the flask, silently. She lay back in her coffin with her hand wrapped around the flask, settled on her heart. _I've got a strong willpower_, she thought. _I do. I do._ And she lay that way before the blood in her hand began to cool. Then she ripped into it and gulped it down. Delicious.

**Short, I'm aware. This chapter was written for the sole purpose of introducing Teen Kat and her new relationship with her parents. She's grown out of her moodiness and silence somewhat. And you haven't quite seen it yet but she's also teasy like Alucard and kind like Seras. Oh and just for the record, I won't have Alucard tell Kat about his past because then it would be just like a retelling of my other Hellsing fic which I know most would complain about. Next chapter, we meet Katherine's school friends.**

**Read and review, my fans.  
**


	12. Questions

**God. Yes, there has been a delay. My internet went done. Thank you reviewers who as still interested in this story.**

**Lillith Snape  
Danielle  
Tonnerre  
StatusQuo  
CharityTheWhiteRaven  
Gale Frost  
nlightnd  
Lord Makura**  
**  
Order 12: Questions  
**

Katherine awoke late at night. She had intended to sleep through the night but it was almost impossible for a vampire to sleep with the sun down. She gave a sigh and went upstairs. The help was gone for the night it seemed; Walter and Integra had gone to bed. She yawned widely, heading to the freezer that held all the medical blood. She popped the lid and pulled one of the packs from the freezer. She bit into into and drained it in seconds. She tossed the empty one aside and reached for another. It too was gone in seconds. One after the other, they vanished as though they were just drops of liquid.

Katherine growled after the fifth package had been emptied. Behind her sounded a chuckle. She whirled immediately, her eyes wild and calmed slightly at the sight of Alucard.

"I told you to drink your blood," he said teasingly.

She glared at him.

"Can you feel that? Your insatiable hunger. The medical blood just won't do it for you."

She grinned at him, took a step towards him. "You'd like me to be just like you, wouldn't you?" She looked up at him and shook her head. "I don't need telling twice." She turned away and headed to get her jacket.

"Where are you going?" he asked with a laugh in his voice.

"Out," she replied simply and left.

She stalked the night, the anger beginning to grow again. She hadn't felt the Rage since she was a child. It felt good to have it back. She had paused in her blood drinking, just to see how Seras managed it. It wasn't much fun. She tossed all humanity to the wind and hunted for a victim.

She found him, loitering outside a bar, a cigarette dangling from his lips. She walked up to him and after minutes of conversation, had him pressed up against the side of the bar. Her lips trailed a path from his mouth to his neck where she immediately sank her fangs. He stiffened for a moment then went limp as she had to hold him up. Her pupils dilated as she felt the sweet blood run down her throat. She had to stop...but she couldn't...

His heartbeat began to quicken to an alarming rate but still Katherine could not release him. His body jerked as the last breath left him and Kat pulled her away from his neck. "Damn it," she swore under her breath as she checked his pulse. She tilted her head back and laid him out. She closed his eyes and rose to her feet, wiping her mouth as she moved. "Just my luck." She sighed softly, looked around then vanished to reappear at the mansion.

The sun was going to be up soon and she wasn't going to school. Might as well get a good day's sleep.

She yawned widely, stumbling to her room to collapse into the coffin. Just before she shut the lid she heard Alucard laughing somewhere.

_Did you get enough?_

_Yes Father, _she answered automatically without feeling.

She rolled her eyes and slammed the coffin lid down.

-

Katherine awoke about three hours later to the ringing of her phone. She cursed, throwing the lid up and reaching blindly for the phone somewhere on the floor. "Hey," she answered sleepily, her eyes still closed.

"Kat?" the voice on the other line asked.

"Who _else_ would be answering my phone?" she asked angrily.

"You're sure not a morning person."

"What do you want?" she asked, beginning to lose her temper.

"Need me to pick you up for school?"

"Not going today, Dame."

There was a pause then, "You've missed a lot of school."

"Excuse me, I hadn't realized you'd been appointed the new junior truant officer. I'll be there after school. Later." She hung up without waiting for a response.

The one of the other line was Damien, eternally cynical, endlessly sarcastic, her long standing best friend. And apparently concerned with her attendance record. She couldn't be bothered. Instead, she fell back to the coffin and pulled the covers over her head.

She woke up hours later at around three o'clock and struggled from her coffin. She walked into the shower, nearly asleep as the water drops pelted her. She was in an odd sense of peace as she leaned against the shower wall. She exited soon, got dressed and walked to the school.

The sky was mercifully cloudy and she looked up at it with a dreamy expression. A heavy feeding like last night's would induce a state of calm until that undeniable hunger came back.

Katherine arrived at the school at almost the exact time of dismissal. She stood by Damien's parked Harley motorcycle and waited, examining her nails, disinterestedly. After a few moments, she looked up at his approach.

He was tall and lanky but muscular with dark brown hair falling into his eyes. He had a boyishly handsome face that always looked rather devious to Katherine. He was dressed in blue jeans, a red t-shirt and red Converse sneakers.

"Hey gorgeous," he said in greeting.

She yawned a bit. "What's up?"

He paused, looked at her. "You look very...content. What've you been up to Kitty Kat?"

She rolled her eyes at the annoying nickname. "I've been sleeping; what do you think?"

"In the middle of the day?"

"Duh. I work nights. Demon exterminators keep late hours." She caught, out of the corner of her eyes, kids giving her dirty looks, those that had never really liked her for whatever reason. "Can we get out of here?" she asked with a tiny sigh, not wanting another fight put on her record. He stared at her for another moment, slightly irritating her. "What's with you, Dame? I'm not a damn laboratory specimen." She brushed him aside and wheeled the motorcycle from its place. "Come on already."

He shook his head, as though clearing a spell or something and took the front of the bike. "Right." He mounted it and kicked the engine into gear. "Get on." She climbed onto the back of his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned her head into his back. He gunned it and they left the front of the school, in the midst of burning rubber.

Katherine rested easily as they rode off, her long dark hair streaming behind her.

They rode to a secluded park far from the school. Katherine hopped off and walked to sit on a bench shaded by trees. Damien followed after putting the kickstand into place and removing his helmet.

"If your job keeps you up all night, why don't you quit?" he asked after sitting beside her.

She smiled privately. It was so like him to worry about her. "I can't quit," she said simply. "It's not as easy as that. Besides, I like the night life." She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Stop worrying so much."

He fell into typical thoughtful silence as Katherine smiled to herself. How easy it would be to just tell him about her vampirism but logical Damien would most likely not believe her. She licked a fang anxiously.

Normally, her friends would come here and hang out after school but today the park was all for her and Damien. How very befitting.

"What happened in school today?" she asked for the sake of conversation.

"Hm? Oh, Sam got in a fight and got suspended."

She rolled her eyes. "Again?" He gave a small laugh. "Yeah again. That famous Irish temper of hers." Katherine scoffed. "Her dad's going to kill her." She stretched her arms above her head, looking at the sky, absentmindedly.

"What about your father?"

She looked at him. "What _about_ my father?" Her eyes narrowed a little. "You are getting really curious lately."

"I have a right to be," he shot back.

She covered her laugh. "Curiosity can kill you," she said simply and stood up, fed up with his questions. "I'm going home."

"Kat," he said, protesting.

"You should learn to mind your own business," she said with surprising vindictiveness to his stunned face. "You'll live longer that way," she added and began walking off. He made no attempt to stop her.

What a buzz kill Damien could be! She was still content from her last feeding and he had to go and mess it up with his incessant questions.

She walked on heading towards the mansion, her anger slowly beginning to rise. She only recognized it as her Rage taking over before it was too late to do anything about it. Her options were to seek out Alucard or go another massacre. She opted for battling her father.

She found him not in his room but on the Hellsing grounds, idly watching the soldiers undergo their training. He turned at the feeling of her energy and grinned at the sight of her, panting and pissed. "You really have no control," he said with a smile and a shake of his head. She raced for him then, all heed of danger ignored.

She was considerably faster and stronger than their last training session and still Alucard bested her. After every defeated move, she grew more and more angry, the whites of her eyes pulsing red before she could see nothing at all. She could still hear Alucard and his annoying laughter, furthering her fury.

She paused in her attack for a moment. Another's presence was sensed, lurking in her vicinity. Spying on her? Yes. She growled in anger and turned away from Alucard at the moment to this new person. He had hidden behind a tree, watched her. Now, she whipped her leg up and struck the tree down with an almighty crashing noise. She could barely recognize him, staring up at her in awe and fear.

"Katherine..."

Damien.

She flexed her fingers, licked her lips, preparing for a strike...

**Goddamn my bloody writer's block. A thousand pardons, I know this chapter isn't up to my usual standards but I was really pressed for time and ideas. It seems I've been putting more effort into the Dracula Chronicles which isn't as popular as this one. Again, I apologize. Flames will be tolerated. In the meantime, pitch ideas and leave reviews. Thank you all.**


	13. Hostage

**As usual, thanks to those who reviewed:**

**nlightnd  
Lord Makura  
Gale Forst  
Mistress Mizu  
**

**Order 13: Hostage  
**

Alucard looked over at her, wondering briefly what the disturbance was. His eyes laid on Damien and he smiled faintly. It wasn't the first time a teenager had hopped the Hellsing gates. He made no effort to stop Katherine, instead deciding the boy needed a good scare.

Katherine smiled wickedly down at Damien whose eyes widened.

_She's not playing around_, he thought, terrified. He rolled backwards onto his feet and clenched his fists. Katherine and Alucard both looked surprised at this defiance. Alucard tensed. This kid had just signed his own death warrant.

"I don't want to fight you, Kat," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

She laughed a madwoman's cackle. "I wouldn't want to fight me either," she said, her voice demented. She lashed out and, fingers curled to take off his head. Damien froze for a brief moment then ducked under her. He willed his body to move forward in an attack but he couldn't. He couldn't fight her.

Katherine did not have such an issue. She moved forward with attack after attack. Damien, with his mortal constitution, could not have hoped to keep up. Every dodge was a split second closer to getting caught then the last. Small cuts opened up on his arms and face as she reached out, aiming to crush his throat. When he stood, hunched and panting, Katherine knew the last strike would get him. A hunter's blood lust overcame her before she was lifted off the ground.

Alucard had his forearm wrapped around her neck, picking her up as easily as if she were still a small child. She kicked out but to no avail; he would not release her.

"That's enough now, Katherine. Calm down."

She bit into his arm, growled faintly, then stopped struggling. The red in her eyes slowly began to fade back to white. She took several deep breaths and looked around, as though waking from a trance. "What?" she said softly. Then he eyes fell to Damien. He looked shaken and upset and immediately she knew, the realization trickling like ice water down her spine. "Dame?" she said, painfully. She twisted and looked up at Alucard. "Let me down."

He released her and she knelt down in front of him. "Damien." She spoke softly. "Are you hurt?"

"You tried to kill me!"

She flinched as though slapped. "Damien." She reached her hand out to him.

He pulled away from her. "You're some kind of monster. You really are a vampire, like everyone says."

She shook her head, anger slowly rising. "See what your bloody questions gets you?"

He stared up at her. "Fuck," he whispered.

"What your mouth," she muttered distractedly. She reached out and snatched his hand, pulling him to his feet. He pulled out of her grasp. "Look. Look at me!" she commanded as he avoided her gaze. She snatched his chin, forcing him to look into her eyes. And she spoke in a hypnotic voice:

"You have nothing to worry about. This is all just a dream. Do you understand?"

His eyes glazed over. "A dream?" He shook his head. "No! I'm wide awake."

She pressed him harder with her eyes. "You're sleeping, Damien. You're having a dream and you're going to wake up soon in your own bed. There was no fight, no argument and everything is fine between us. You're my best friend, Damien. Always have been, always will be. Right?"

He nodded dumbly, falling into her spell.

"Good. Now keep sleeping and you'll wake up soon. Go on. Sleep."

His eyes fluttered shut, his legs gave out and Katherine caught him. She sighed softly. "I'll take him home," she said to Alucard. The No Life King shrugged. "You should try to keep your friends out of danger," he said, practically blaming her. She glared at him and vanished.

She disappeared to reappear in Damien's place on the other side of town. She materialized in his upstairs bedroom. She quickly scanned the house; his mother was sleeping in the bedroom down the hall as was his little brother and his father was not in the house. She sighed silently, setting him down on the bed, and dropped to her knees beside him. She watched him breathe in and out, peacefully for a moment then turned over, leaning her back against the bed frame.

"I never asked for this, you know," she spoke softly, to herself. "Most teenagers would give their right hands to be vampires but it's not all it's cracked up to be. I'd like to walk in the sun sometime, just for the sake of it. But if I wasn't this bloody thing I am, where would I be?" She chuckled bitterly. "A normal high school girl. That's what I'd like for a change."

She looked back at him with a faint smile. "We could go to the movies, you and I, and have fun together. But instead my Friday nights are spent murdering vampires who, if left to their devices, would massacre London. I can't stop until all of those freaks are eliminated." She closed her eyes, halfway. "I understand now why Father gets depressed sometimes; it's a heavy burden to bear. He's lived much, much longer than I have, he's lost more people than I will ever know. Yet," she added thoughtfully. "You too will die, Damien. And I will remain, unchanged, roaming this earth. It's a sobering thought."

She rose to her feet, stretched her limbs. "Sleep well, Damien," she said softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

-

Katherine relayed her dilemma to Seras when she returned home. Her mother was sympathetic and suggested she try and tell Damien about her problems.

Katherine found that hard to do. The way he'd looked at her...he was terrified. No. In some cases, the truth was not necessary. But she thanked her mother nonetheless then collapsed into bed, twisting and turning throughout the night.

She awoke the next morning and began to dutifully prepare for school, a conciliatory gesture. She looked on with envy at Seras' closed coffin bed and snatched up her backpack. She had dressed in a pair of baggy black and red pants and a crimson belly shirt with a black bat on the front. She hadn't received the habitual wake up call from Damien so she had to leave a little earlier for the walk.

"Son a bitch," she said under her breath at the sight of the outside. It was unfortunately very bright out. Clearly, the universe was conspiring against her. Next thing, holy water would start to rain down and it would snow garlic pellets, surely. She sighed dejectedly and walked on.

Her friends were gathered outside near the school steps, conversing amiably. Katherine sauntered over, stifling a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

"Hey Kat," a girl called to her then laughed. "Damn, you look like you've got a hangover."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her immature friend. "Sam, weren't you suspended?"

Samantha Caine, an energetic red-headed freshman, grinned brightly. "Yeah, I was. I'm not allowed in the school but as you can see I'm not _in_, am I?"

"The miracle of loopholes," Damien said dryly.

Katherine inspected him closely. He looked fine, as though his best friend hadn't tried to kill him. Pain pricked her heart at the thought of it. "Got a mirror," she asked him after a moment.

He gave her a slightly disgusted look. "Yeah, in my purse under my tampons and makeup. Get real, Kat."

She smiled at his brazen statement. "I wouldn't put it past you, pretty boy." His expression changed and he smiled. "Hater," he said, flipping his dark brown hair over one eye.

"Don't be such a jerk, Dame," Sam admonished, digging in her pocket to pass Katherine her mirror.

"What's with the gang-up?" Damien said, spreading his arms. "You two should be fighting each other _for_ me not together against me."

"Oh, _shut up_," Katherine said, pushing him backwards a bit.

It was the same as usual with them joking and laughing. Nothing had changed and Katherine thought she might be able to put last night's ugly business out of her head.

-

Yeah right.

-

Damien was arriving home after dropping Katherine off near her house. He parked his Harley in the garage and went upstairs, grabbing a soda from the kitchen on his way. The house seemed eerily empty. His little brother Daren should have been home by now. He walked down the hall to his sibling's room. A note on the door said he was sleeping over at his friend Josh's house.

"Little punk's supposed to call if he wants to do that," Damien muttered.

He trudged to the stairs and slid down the banister, heading for the phone. But as he stretched out his hand, the phone rang. He snatched it up. "Daren? You know damn well you're supposed to call before you-"

"Dame," his brother said tearfully. The tone of his voice caused Damien to stop.

"Dare?" he said urgently. "What's the matter, Dare? Where are you?"

Sounds came over the receiver as though the phone had been snatched away and someone else came on the line, an older male.

"Damien."

"Who the fuck is this?" Damien growled into the phone.

"Language, dear boy," the voice said smoothly. "You wouldn't want your little brother to get hurt now."

Damien clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "Who are you?"

"Not your concern," he said swiftly. "You are friends with the vampire girl, yes?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Damien said quickly.

The person on the other end laughed. "Of course you do. Don't play dumb, it's unbecoming. If you want to get your brother back, you'll get me the vampire girl."

Damien sighed faintly. "What do you want me to do?"

"Now you're getting the idea. Tell the girl to meet you at the corner by the school tomorrow night. Once I have her, you'll get your brother back. Don't even think of telling her about this call."

Damien grit his teeth. "Put my brother on the phone."

Daren came on the line several seconds later. "Damien?"

"Hang tight, Dare. I'm gonna get you back soon. Cooperate and you won't get hurt."

"Okay. I'll be waiting for you," he said determined. Such was his faith in his older brother.

Daren's captor came on the line again. "Tomorrow night, midnight. And Damien-" his voice went somber. "You mess with me...and I'll blind the kid. And shoot at his knees."

The line went dead.

_- The Next Night -_

The phone was ringing in Hellsing Manor. Katherine snatched it up, tossing outside her magazine. "Hello?"

"It's me," Damien said, his voice tight.

Katherine sat up, a smile lighting her face. "Hey Dame. You're up late. What's up?"

"Nothing. I wanted to meet with you."

"What for?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've just got to see you."

She shifted, uncomfortably. "You're freaking me out, Dame. Are you okay?"

"Jeez Kat. Chill it with the third degree. If your curfew keeps you inside, forget about it."

She scowled. "Curfew nothing. I'll be there in a bit."

"Good. Katherine Victoria," he said suddenly causing her to freeze. "Be on your guard." And he hung up.

Katherine stared at the phone. Something was very wrong. It was a code between them: if one of them said the other's first and middle name the situation was critical. She laced up her knee high black combat boots, pulled on her fingerless black gloves.

"You look as though you're going to war," Seras commented, walking into her room.

Katherine pulled her hair into a high ponytail, checked the ammunition of her Batwing. She tucked the gun into her belt, eyes narrowed. "Yeah. I just might be."

-

Ten year old Daren sat in the back of a van, knees pulled up to his chest. He sighed softly, checking his digital watch. Soon now.

"Don't be so apprehensive, young one. If your brother does as I say, you'll see him soon enough."

Daren looked up at the man. He looked about twenty, was broad around the chest and shoulders. Black and white hair flowed down his shoulders, shielding half of his handsome face. A green eye glittered in the dark of the van, the other covered by an eyepatch. He glared at him sullenly and looked away. The man shrugged.

"And if he doesn't, then oh well. I guess I could always change you into a vampire as well."

Daren looked up at him, his face deadly serious. "My brother and his girlfriend are coming to kill you."

-

Katherine walked swiftly with her head down, heading for the school. Damien was in some trouble he couldn't talk about. Katherine knew she had to help. She could sense an immortal in the area. He was the threat, he was the target.

She stopped on the corner of the school and called into the darkness. "Damien?"

A gun cocked in the silence of the night and Katherine felt the muzzle press against the back of her head.

"Katarina," he spoke softly into her ear.

Katherine froze, for only man would call her that.

"Miss me much?"

She closed her eyes, a small smile crossing her face. "Yeah. Drake Valentine. I missed you much."

He pulled back the hammer of the gun...

**Drake Valentine? Perhaps he has ties to Luke and Jan? -gasp- A bit of movie references:**

**The name Samantha Caine is the name of Geena Davis' character in the action thriller 'The Long Kiss Goodnight'. Also, Drake's threat to blind Daren and shoot out his knees is the threat Timothy used to draw Samantha out of hiding by kidnapping her daughter.**

**And Daren's line 'My brother and his girlfriend are coming to kill you' is from Blade:Trinity where Zoe says a similar thing to Dracula. And no, they're not _actually_ going out yet. Daren just said that because they spend a lot of time together and it seems that way.**

**Okay, read and review. I know you're all just _dying_ to know who Drake is and what he has to do with Katherine's past.  
**


	14. Exes

**Ah, my usual thanks and appreciation to those who review:**

**Lord Makura  
Gale Frost  
nlightnd  
Onime no Kyo13**

**Yeah, there's a small lemon at the bottom of this chapter. I can't right lemons for shit so don't hold back any criticism. **

**Order 14: Exes  
**

_"So you've finally shown up?"_

_Katherine leveled her gun. "Were you waiting long, vampire?" _

_He smiled, downing his drink and rose to his feet. "Name's Drake Valentine," he said, rolling back his shoulders. "And you're the vampire exterminator Katherine of Hellsing, aren't you?"_

_She shook her head. "I think you have me confused. Name's Katarina."_

_He laughed, pushing back his black and white hair. "Well Katarina. Are you here to exterminate me?"_

_"That's the job," she said, pulling back the hammer._

_"Hang on," he said, holding up his hands. "I'm unarmed."_

_"So?"_

_"So, it wouldn't be a very fair fight, would it? If you put down your gun we can have it out, hand-to-hand."_

_She gave him a withering look. "Do I look stupid to you?"_

_"Not at all. You don't have to put the gun down. Just away."_

_She twirled it around her pointer finger and then jammed it down the back of her pants. "Now what?"_

_"And now we fight. If you win you get to kill me."_

_She clenched her fists. "And what happens if you win?" _

_A smile crossed his face. "You go out on a date with me."_

Katherine sighed faintly, feeling her pistol being taken from where she'd tucked it into the back of her pants. "What did you do to Damien?" she said.

"I babysat his kid brother," Drake responded.

Katherine shook her head, disgusted. "You rely on taking hostages just to get my attention."

He crossed in front of her, a smirk lighting his face. "Well, it worked didn't it?"

"Where's the kid?" she asked angrily.

"He's safe," Drake replied evasively. "I'll let him go. But first, you and I need to talk."

_He had bested her in their battle, unbelievably so. Katherine had given her word and their date was sealed. She had gone unwillingly though, not sparing him an ounce of her nastiness. He'd taken her to some crappy chick flick which she walked out of thirty minutes into and snuck into a movie with more explosives and action._

_All night, he complimented her and still she sat stonily, not saying much._

_"Are you always so unyielding?" he asked on the walk home._

_She stayed silent._

_"You know you're very cute when you're trying to be stubborn."_

_She snorted derisively. "Whatever you say."_

_She stopped around a block from the Hellsing mansion. "You need to go now," she said softly._

_"Aw and I was having so much fun. When's the next time I get to see you?"_

_ She locked eyes with him. "Never. That's for sure."_

_"You know," he said, moving closer to her. "Playing hard to get only makes me want you more."_

_A corner of her mouth lifted in disgust. "You're a pig."_

_"Katarina, if you only knew what you were doing to me." He held out his hand, shadows beginning to form in the palm. When they stopped shifting, a black rose lay in his hand. He gave it to her. "A rose for my dark rose."_

_She stared at it, held between her fingers. _

_"Katherine." His voice sounded low and lusty as he lowered his head to kiss her._

_She clenched the rose tight in her fist. The shadows dispelled but the thorns cut into her skin. She lashed out and slapped him viciously, a bloody mark appearing on his white skin. He stepped back, touching a hand to his face while she breathed heavily, baring her fangs. "That's a parting gift for you. Now get lost." And she turned and stormed away. What a jerk, she thought. I hope I never see that loser again!_

She sighed softly. "We have nothing to talk about, Drake."

"On the contrary, my Dark Rose." He'd lowered his gun. "Katarina, when will you learn?"

"When will you? I want nothing to do with you, Drake!" She raised her arms and shoved him away. "You're nothing but a heartless murderer."

He latched onto her wrists, tightening his hold there enough to make her cry out, yet she bit back any yelps. "Don't be a fool! We are both the same. You cannot get rid of me so easily, Katherine. I've marked you as my own."

"I don't belong to you. Your mark has faded," she told him, triumphantly. "I can do as I want."

He glared at her. "Kat-"

"Where's the damn kid?" she said, cutting him off and losing her temper. "I want to know what you've done with Damien's brother right now."

Drake smirked at her. "You're in no position to argue," he said, raising his gun again.

She looked into his eyes, waiting...

A trigger was pulled in the night.

_He didn't go awa_y, _not in the least. He began showing up wherever she was, her new vampire stalker. Whenever she walked the night, she could feel him following her, a feeling she hated. She often sped up, bouncing along the rooftops and sidewalks to try and shake him, to little avail._

_She'd stopped one night, unable to take it. "What do you want from me?" she shouted, whirling on him._

_He laughed, coming to a stop inches in front of her. "Actually, I was having fun chasing you. Thrill of the hunt and all."_

_"I'm not your prey," she answered._

_"Aren't you? Katarina, what's a guy got to do to get you to notice him?"_

_"Why are you so interested in me?" she asked curiously, raising an eyebrow._

_"I've been alive long enough to know a girl like you rarely comes around. Mortal females are too fickle and fragile for me." He paused, looking at her. "All I want is for you to come with me."_

_She stared at him, sullenly, for a moment thinking it over then shrugged. "Fine! If it will get you off my back for a bit."_

_He took her to his place, managed to get her to loosen up after days of trying. She finally laughed when he was trying to make her laugh and opened up a little. He didn't know she was Alucard's daughter, that was a good thing. He thought they were partners in vampire killing. He revealed to her that Luke and Jan Valentine had been his half-brothers but he bore no ill will towards Alucard for killing them. They began talking a lot.  
_

_"It's lucky I managed to beat you or I wouldn't be talking to you right now."_

_"Did you cheat?" she asked suddenly._

_"I would never. You lost fair and square."_

_"Then I want a rematch," she said, rising to her feet and taking a fighting stance._

_"Right now?" he asked, surprised._

_She kicked aside the table in the middle of the floor and clenched her fists. "Yeah right now."_

_He had barely stood up before she attacked him, throwing wild kicks and punches his way. He dodged each with a laugh and grabbed onto her right wrist. Pulling her forward, he placed his leg behind hers and swept her feet out from under her. He followed her to the ground, before she could rise up and pinned her wrists to the floor. "I win again," he said, smiling at her.  
_

_"What do you win this time?" she asked with a coquettish smile._

_His grin widened and he lowered his head and kissed her._

The bullet caused Drake to stumble. Katherine looked up quickly to see who had fired it. Sam lowered her gun to her side, standing on the school's rooftop. She looked very much like a ninja, all in black with her hair pulled back. "Yeah," she shouted. "Got him dead on! Damien!"

Damien emerged from behind the school steps, running as though the Devil was chasing him. Drake had just recovered from the shot when Damien barreled into him, full-force. They rolled head over heels with Damien landing on top. He drew his fists back and struck Drake again and again. "Take my brother, will you?" he asked with fury in his voice.

Sam slid down the school building on a rope fastened to the roof. Katherine stood at the bottom, making sure she didn't fall and kill herself. "What are you doing here?"

Sam checked the clip of her gun, threw back her short red hair and grinned widely. "Damien asked for my services of course. I came to kick that guy's ass."

_Why would Damien think our resident trash-talker would be able to help? _Katherine thought briefly before turning to the fight, a struggle between man and monster. Sam raised her gun and aimed.

"Don't," Katherine snapped at her. "You could hit Damien."

Sam looked insulted. "You don't trust my shooting accuracy?"

"Hell no," she responded and ran forward to separate them.

Amazingly, Damien had managed to hold his own in the fight. Drake must have been holding back because he could have easily just shoved his hand through his opponent's chest. Katherine reached down, grasping the back of both of their shirts and pulling them apart as easily as if they were children. Stretching her leg, she lashed out and caught Drake with a vicious kick to the throat. As he stumbled back, she addressed Damien.

"You need to get back now. Don't argue," she said sternly as he opened his mouth to protest. "Get back!"

"Not going to happen." He planted his feet firmly on the ground. "I'm not going anywhere."

Sam strode up to them, her gun aimed at the ground. "Yeah, what he said."

Katherine shook her head. There was no more time for arguing; Drake had regained his composure and regarded them with a contemptuous eyes. "A vampire who acts like a human and two mortals. I'm really shaking now."

Katherine's eyes went dark. "Give me the kid. I don't feel like wasting my time with you any longer."

His grin widened. "Then I'll just have to find something to motivate you," he said, drawing a knife.

She blinked and he vanished.

"Where did he go?" Sam asked, looking around wildly.

Katherine stiffened as she felt him at her back, the ominous presence of the hand of death. She was frozen to the spot. He raised his knife; she felt it sliding up her back and turn outwards. With a great effort, she willed her body to move, and kicked out, hitting him in the chest.

Drake flew back, bending backwards to flip himself onto his feet.

For a moment nothing happened. Then a portion of Katherine's dark hair separated from the rest and fell to pool around her feet. It wasn't a dramatic change - the length changed from the back of her knees to just above her butt- but still Katherine's breathing became shallow, her eyes flickering completely red.

"You're going to pay for that," she said as the shadows began to come to life around her.

"I love it when you're rough with me, Kat," he replied teasingly.

Enraged, Damien moved around, snatching Sam's gun from her hand. He raised it up and fired five rapid shots into Drake's chest.

Katherine ran forward, disappearing from view from going so fast. She passed the bullets in midair and drew her hand back, ready to rip out Drake's throat. He reached out with speed of his own and grabbed onto Katherine's wrist, forcing it back behind her head. He forced her to the ground, her skull bounced against the pavement.

Seeing stars, she kicked down and rolled over backwards, regaining posture enough to twist her wrist out of his grasp and knee him hard in the chin. She smirked with pleasure, hearing the sound of several of his jaw bones cracking.

He grimaced as the bone reset itself.

She heard Damien running up behind her, coming to help. She had to finish him off before he got hurt. She clenched her fists and Drake grinned. "You going to kill me, Kat?"

"I should have a long time ago," she muttered.

_They were on a routine mission, her and Seras together. Apparently a vampire had been spotted and needed to be eliminated before it could kill anyone or make any ghouls. They had separated on the dark streets each trying to find the vampire._

_Katherine thought she smelled blood up ahead. It was very faint but she managed to track the smell into an alleyway. Typical. She looked around, adjusting her eyes to the dark when she saw a figure at the end of the alley. "Hands up," she said, leveling her weapon._

_It was Drake who stepped out of the shadows._

_She smiled, lowering her gun again. "Time's like this I'm happy to have a stalker. You can help me find the vampire," she said but her smile slowly faded as she saw he had blood around his mouth. "Drake?" His face was deathly somber. She looked behind him, to the heap on the ground. She took a small step forward, dread pouring in._

_It was a kid._

_Probably no more than ten, a little girl lay dead the wound on her neck still fresh and bleeding._

_"What have you done?" she asked horrified. "What have you DONE?" she shouted at him._

_He gave a weak smile. "Don't be upset with me, Katarina. It's just a human."_

_"It's a child," she shouted at him. "A little girl!"_

_ He rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting."_

_She heard the nonchalance in his voice and raised her gun, eyes stern. "By order of __the Royal Order of Protestant Knights, Hellsing, I sentence you to eternal damnation." _

_"Wait," he said sharply, as she placed weight on the trigger. She paused._

_"Damn it Katherine, maybe you should start acting like a vampire. These humans are our prey; there's no way around that."_

_"You cold-hearted bastard," she said, shaking her head. "Where's your pride? You killed a little girl."_

_"And another will be born to take its place, and another after that, and still thousands more. There is no point in getting upset over one human's life."_

_She glared at him and took a step forward, placing the gun between his eyes. "Die," she said venomously and pulled the trigger._

_He was faster than her though. He pushed her arm up and the bullet sailed harmlessly into the air. Twisting her arm, he knocked the gun from her hand. Reacting quickly, she dug into her pocket, withdrew her knife, and jammed it into his eye._

_ Drake shouted painfully as she twisted the blade and wrenched it out, his eyeball on the other end. _

_"FUCK!" he shouted, both hands covering the empty socket._

_She turned away, searching for her gun in the dark when he pushed her from behind up against the wall. _

_He pressed his body into hers, keeping her still. "That hurt," he said softly._

_"I'm gonna fucking kill you," she said angrily, struggling against him. _

_"I like when you struggle," he said seductively. _

_"You fucking pig. Get off of me!" she screamed._

_His arm wrapped around her throat, choking off her air. "Katherine, you can't kill me. I won't let you. You wish you were a mortal so badly, it's sickening. My death won't occur for a while. I'll be back for you when you start acting like a true vampire. Here's a parting gift." And he sank his fangs into the side of her neck._

_She cried out with the sudden pain and the fury at him, daring to take her blood. _

_She lashed out with her elbow but he had already gone._

_She breathed heavily, sank to the ground, her hand covering her face. _

_"Katherine?" Seras was calling her, heading to where she'd heard the gun shot. "Are you okay?"  
_

_Katherine nodded silently. "The target vampire has been silenced," she lied softly._

Drake smiled and put his hands in the air. "I'm done fighting for tonight. The kid's locked in a white van parked around the corner. Katarina, when you're done playing with humans you'll know where to find me."

"You're not going anywhere," she shouted and the shadows moved forward to wrap around him.

Drake's own shadows rose up engulfing him and when they faded he was gone.

"Damn it," Katherine shouted. "You bloody coward," she yelled into the night. "Come back and fight me!"

Damien moved past her, running around the block to get to the van where his brother was.

Sam came up behind Katherine, tentatively. "Kat, it'll be okay. We came to get Daren and we did."

She ignored her friend, her eyes dark. "That son of a bitch," she said softly.

-

Katherine wasn't all the way there as Daren hugged her, thanking her for saving him. She walked with them dazed, enduring Sam's incessant questions. They all knew she was a vampire now, apparently very cool with it. _As long as I'm not trying to kill them_, she thought bitterly.

She walked them all home before going herself.

Damien sent his brother inside and stayed outside with Katherine for the moment.

"I'll always knew there was something strange about you."

"I get that a lot," she answered sullenly.

"I had a dream once, where you were trying to kill me. Did that...really happen?"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not talk about this right now. I need to get to bed."

He watched her for a moment, then said, "Well, if it was real, I forgive you. I know you weren't quite yourself."

She sighed lowly. She could just as easily erased all of their minds but her heart wasn't up to the task right now. "Good night," she said softly, turning away.

"Kat."

She paused, wincing. Why did he have to make this hard? She turned and looked at him. His hazel eyes were serious. He took a step towards her.

"I'd kiss you right now if I didn't know you were feeling so bad," he said, a faint blush tinging his cheeks.

She smiled brokenly. "We should have this conversation another time then," she said. "Good night," she repeated and vanished into the night.

-

It was only about two in the morning when she returned to the Hellsing mansion. Seras wasn't in the room so she banged in with reckless noise. A usual snack of blood lay on the table. She stared at it, hesitantly then grabbed it up, ripped it open and emptied the contents. Drake was dead wrong saying she wanted to be a mortal. Just because she didn't want to be a heartless killer didn't make her weak.

She got into her coffin, pulling the lid shut and breathed softly in the darkness. She knew she was going to dream about the past so there was no point in even trying to stay awake. An insomniac vampire is hard to find. Her breathing slowed as she fell into a past she'd have loved to forget.

_"I win again," he said, smiling at her.  
_

_"What do you win this time?" she asked with a coquettish smile._

_His grin widened and he lowered his head and kissed her._

_She allowed him the move for a few seconds before reacting and kissing him back. After a moment, he grew more bold slipping his tongue into her mouth. Katherine was caught surprised but pleased nonetheless. His tongue is so long, she thought randomly, feeling it slither around. _

_She pulled her wrists out from his grasp and raised her arms, wrapping them around his neck. _

_He broke the kiss for a moment. "You won't be able to stop me," he warned lowly._

_"Whoever told you to stop, stupid?" she asked with a grin._

_Growling softly, he stood up, bringing her with him, pulling her into the air. Excited, she wrapped her legs around his waist, looking into his eyes, not tainted red like hers but glittering green. He gave her a smile and carried her into the other room, his bedroom. _

_He dropped her onto the bed and she quickly rose into a sitting position watching with interest as he pulled off his shirt, exposing his muscled chest._

_"Oh my, you're making me lose my breath," she said, putting her hand over her heart._

_He grinned and moved for her but she held her hand out._

_"You could break my delicate body into pieces," __she said with an air of false innocence. __"I'm not sure this is a good idea," she continued, enjoying the fallen look on his face. Then she grinned baring all her teeth and his eyes narrowed. _

_"You little tease," he growled with lust. _

_He pushed both her shoulders, forcing her back to the bed and straddled her waist.  
_

_She grinned up at him, nervousness hidden by anticipation and excitement. _

_He lowered his head and kissed her, roughly, hungrily then moved to her neck. His right hand wrapped itself into her hair and he yanked on it, further exposing her throat. She gave a tiny mewling noise as he began attacking her throat, kissing and grazing with his fangs but never biting. _

_His hands traveled to her waist, tugging on the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it up over her head. _

_Her nervousness spiked greatly as he exposed herself to him, staring greedily at her breasts. In a second, he'd unclipped her lacy bra and gathered her mounds into his hands. _

_She moaned softly as he fondled her, squeezing gently.  
_

_"Damn," she whispered. "Drake..."_

_He grinned at her and lowered his mouth to her chest. She whimpered loudly as his tongue flicked over her nipples. Her nails dug into his skin lightly and she closed her eyes in pleasure. _

_"Katherine," he breathed into her skin.  
_

_His left hand lowered unfastening the button on her jeans and he soon dropped them along with her panties._

_Katherine drew her knees up, recoiling in apprehension._

_"You can't stop me now," he said with a grin and reached down for the darkness between her legs._

_She gave a sharp intake of breath as his fingers brushed her slit, already wet in anticipation. His fingers slid through her juices, calling forth moan after moan of desire from her. When her eyes were closed he'd discarded his pants and stood before her._

_"Are you ready?" he asked with glee._

_She nodded hurriedly causing his grin to widen._

_He positioned himself carefully, waited a moment, then forced himself into her. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood as he pierced through her. "Does that hurt?" he asked lowly, leaning over and speaking in her ear._

_"Yes," she moaned softly. "Yes, yes."_

_"Then scream for me," he said wickedly. "Scream for me, Katherine."_

_And she did. _

_Her screams echoed off the wall, drowning them both in a decadent symphony of wild passion._

_The rest of the night was a haze, a cloud of fangs and nails, wild thrusts and rapid motions. As the sun rose Katherine settled onto the bed, eyes slowly closing. The last image she had was of Drake grinning at her, a grin of triumph._

**This chapter had a kind of Tarantino feel to, huh? Whatever. I've got to think up an idea for the next chapter... Read and review please, thank you.****_  
_**


	15. Boyfriends

**It's been a bit huh? Thanks for those who've reviewed:**

**Gale Frost  
Lord Makura  
nlightnd  
MistressMizu  
**

**Order 15: Boyfriends  
**

Katherine withdrew from her mortal world. She didn't go to school and spent her days in her coffin. Alucard, sensing her depression, stayed away out of exasperation. Truly, he didn't want to deal with an emotionally distraught female considering his past experiences with Seras when she would grow quiet and sullen. Seras on the other was genuinely concerned. (Overly so, if you asked Katherine.)

She ignored her phone when it rang knowing it might be Damien or Sam. She avoided contact with her friends and all but disappeared.

Her only movement was searching for the underground FREAKs and eliminating them on the spot. She didn't want to see Drake ever again but she stalked the night with the hope that he would be her next target. That bloody coward.

She was lying in her coffin with the lid up after another night of unsuccessful hunting when her phone rang. She stared at it, hesitating, then grabbed it on the last ring.

"Hello," she said tiredly.

"Hey, Kat," Damien said coolly. "Ya busy?"

It had been a while since she heard his voice. She shook her head, to clear her idle thoughts and replied. "No, not really."

"Want to go to a movie?"

She blinked. A movie? "Um..." she stuttered nervously.

"Just get ready and I'll come pick you up," he said and hung up.

She stared at the phone in her hand. He wanted to take her to a movie? Was this...a date? Katherine really didn't know what to do for a moment. Then she jumped up from her coffin, headed to her drawer and began looking for something to wear.

_Damn, how can I have so many clothes and nothing to wear? Should I try a skirt? Yuck, yeah right. I've never worn a skirt around Damien; he'd know I was making a big deal out of this. But maybe he wants me to wear one. But wait, why would he? Aaah!_

Seras walked into the room, in the midst of Katherine's wild outfit-induced frenzy. "What's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Looking for something to wear," Katherine mumbled distractedly.

"Where are you going?"

Katherine whirled on her mother and laughed. "Out?" she said with a desperate look.

Seras raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Kids."

Katherine smiled at her. "Now what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Seras said with a tiny laugh, lowering her Harkonnen case to the floor and turning back towards the door. "Nothing at all."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her silly mother and kept looking. After about twenty minutes, she finalized an outfit. A full length blue-black t-shirt, a torn blue skirt, and black pants worn underneath that in place of stockings. She slipped her feet into black sneakers and hurried upstairs and out the door.

She walked, apprehensively, the two blocks where Damien always picked her up and dropped her off. True to his word, he was there, bike rumbling, with a cigarette hanging from his lips, dark shades covering his eyes.

"Yo," he said casually as she walked up, acting as though she hadn't been hiding from him for the past week.

She lowered her head. "Hey," she mumbled.

A faint smirk crossed his face as he pushed the kickstand out of place. "Get on."

She threw her leg over the bike, wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled away from the curb.

They rode in silence, just like it had always been but Damien did something he'd never done before. He took his right hand from the bike's handlebars and touched her hand where her arms wrapped around his stomach. He left it there and Katherine made no move to shake him off.

When he pulled the bike to a stop, he spit the cigarette from his mouth and killed the engine then turned to her. "Katherine," he started.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she interjected. Now that she was close she could see through the dark lenses and she didn't see the light hazel she had come to admire.

"Oh." He pulled off his shades and looked at her. His eyes were red! And underneath there were speckles of hazel; he'd gotten contacts. "You like?"

She blinked. "You got 'tacts."

He grinned widely, baring his teeth and Katherine saw the points of fangs at the corners of his mouth. Her face brightened and smiled. "Damien. Why did you...?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "You vanished for like a week, Kat. I don't know where you lived so what was I s'pposed to do? I asked about you in some places. Like the bar where that senior, Greg, works? He told me you cruise the underground. I went to some seedy clubs and learned a lot about you Miss Vampire Slayer. Guys said you were working over time. I figured, since you'd retreated from our world to be in that one, I should try and get to know that one too." And he shrugged again, blushing faintly.

Katherine stared at him for a moment then she threw her arms around him in a hug. He was momentarily surprised then quickly his arms wrapped around her slender waist.

"All this...to make me comfortable?" she asked into his neck.

He was embarrassed, she could tell. "It's no big deal."

"Damien," she said, pulling away to look into his eyes. "You are my very best friend," she said affectionately.

Damien grinned proudly.

-

They sat through the movie together, a decent vampire flick, while Katherine confirmed most of the things that happened. Garlic was unpleasant but not a complete repellant, neither were crosses. She couldn't cross running water but she could go out in the sun. It was a learning experience for Damien.

"So if I shot you, for example, you wouldn't die?" he asked on the ride home.

"Silver bullets might do more damage but no, not really."

"You ever kill anyone?"

"You mean besides vampires? Yeah, when I was younger."

"How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"I am totally not going to answer that."

He laughed. "Are your parents vampires as well?"

She nodded. "Yeah. In fact, name the most famous vampire you can think of."

"That's easy: Count Dracula."

She leaned, whispered in my ear. "He's my father."

He turned completely, taking his eyes off the road. "No. Way."

She grinned brightly.

He pulled up to the curb but Katherine shook her head. "Keep going." He looked at her surprised. "That way," she pointed. He kicked the engine into gear and brought her to Hellsing Manor. "Wow," he said, putting down the kickstand. "This is where you live?"

She jumped off the back of the bike and stood beside him, looking up at the mansion. "It's not really my house. It belongs to Integra Hellsing. But yeah, I live here." She looked at him. "Maybe I'll explain it to you someday."

Damien grinned slyly at her. "So when are you going to make me a vampire?"

She shook her head. "It ain't all it's cracked up to be."

"Immortal life, sexual allure, heightened senses, ain't all it's cracked up to be?"

"Try endless wandering, unwanted advances, and knowing more than you need to. If I'm lucky I never will have to turn you."

He smiled. "I think you'll change your mind soon enough." And without warning, he reached out wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He paused for a second then kissed her gently. Katherine was surprised then responded to the kiss, placing her hand on his shoulders. They both pulled away, breathless, after a minute.

"Damn," she said softly. "You're a really good kisser."

He grinned widely. "Baby, that ain't all I can do."

She shook her head, smiling. "Yuck. Don't call me 'baby'." She grinned, turning to walk towards the gate, waving nonchalantly. "See ya, Dame."

He steered the bike around and looked over his shoulder at her, his immortal girlfriend. "Later Kat."

**Sugar, we're going down. Swinging? Damn straight. I'm kind of running out of ideas for this one so here is what's going to happen: IMPORTANT  
**

**After a few more chapters, this story is going to come to an end. Not the plot, just the story. I will continue writing some chapters in the Dracula Chronicles from Katherine's perspective. Which means, Katherine will not completely die out but you'll have to wait for the DC to catch up to the present times.**

**Only bad side I can see is that this story is more read than the Chronicles. Meaning, if I update the Chronicles it might take a day or two for someone to notice.**

**Well, in any case this is what I'm plotting and that's what's gonna happen. **

**Thank you, read and review.  
**


	16. Master of Monster

**YAY, reviews!**

**Gale Frost  
nlightnd  
MistressMizu  
Lord Makura**

**Order 16: Master of Monster**

Katherine had been in the clouds for days. Boyfriends tend to make girls happy apparently. Gone were her mopey nights spent in her coffin and she fought with much vigor and determination, Alucard had commented.

She was walking through the hallways, idly sipping pack of blood and didn't manage to see Walter coming towards her, a large stack of books in arm. Nor did she manage to stop from bumping into him.

"Walter!" She ducked down and caught every book before they hit the ground. "Sorry Walter, didn't see you."

The butler readjusted his monocle. "Well. Are you quite alright Miss Katherine? You seem to be in a daze lately."

"Yeah, no problem. I need to get my head together," she said with a smile. "Now where are you taking these?" she asked and hefted up the books.

"To the library," he answered and headed that way. Katherine followed next to him.

Up ahead of them, she saw soldiers heading out. "Is there a mission?" she asked curiously.

"Yes. It's a low scale vampire threat though, much lower than yours, Alucard's, and Miss Seras' level."

"Hmm."

After Katherine helped Walter in the library she journeyed to her room, pulling her phone from the hook. She rang Damien but his little brother answered and said he wasn't home. She dialed Sam next and no one answered at her house.

"Wow, God forbid my friends get a life outside of me," she said with a grin and picked up a book to read.

A little under an hour later, she heard the troops returning. She ignored them for a moment before her hypersensitive ears caught the sound of a voice she recognized:

"Let me the hell go, damn it!"

"Sam?" Katherine said lowly to herself. She swung her legs over the side of her coffin and wandered upstairs. The voice continued; it was Sam! What was she doing here? Katherine paused for a moment, listening. She was being taken to Integra's office. Katherine raised an eyebrow curiously and set off after them.

She paused outside of Integra's door. She closed her eyes and looked in with her third eye.

"You should be _thanking_ us!" Sam shouted furiously at Integra. "There's no need for this harassment," she said, raising up her wrists which were handcuffed. Damien was with her, his head tilted to the ground, a small smile on his face.

"You interrupted my soldiers' work. How on God's earth did you know about that vampire?"

Sam grew silent.

Integra continued. "Do you have any idea what kind of trouble you put yourself in, young lady? How old are you? Thirteen?"

"I'm fifteen!" Sam answered hotly.

Katherine chose this moment to push open the doors. Sam whirled, expecting another person to fight with but she perked at the sight of Katherine. "Hey Kat," she said brightly.

Damien smiled at her.

"Do you know these kids?" Integra asked.

"They're my friends," Katherine answered calmly.

"Well your _friends_ interrupted a hostile mission and put themselves in extreme danger!"

"That so?" She looked at Sam for an explanation.

"Well listen," Sam began excitedly. "Dame told me about how this place is a giant training facility for vampire slayers. So I hacked into their radio frequency and heard tell of a vampire killing people downtown. She's just mad me and Dame got there first."

"You killed a vampire?" Katherine asked curiously.

"Yeah huh," Sam said, nodding. "It was too easy."

"Huh." Katherine crossed the room and broke the handcuffs easily. "Wait outside," she said patiently.

Sam sucked her teeth but complied. Damien sent her a look as if to say 'careful' and led the way out.

As soon as the door shut, Integra lit into her. "I will _not_ have you jeopardizing the existence of my organization by telling your school friends all about it."

Katherine tried to reason with her. "They wouldn't tell anyone about Hellsing. And even if they did who would believe a couple of teenagers?"

"That's hardly the point!" Integra shouted. "What good is a secret organization if you plan to go blabbing to the whole bloody world?"

Katherine winced a little at the pitch of her voice and fell silent. She glared a bit at Integra.

"I have half a mind to confine you to the dungeons for this transgression."

"You have half a mind if you think you can put me in any old dungeon at all," Katherine retorted, without thinking.

A harsh silence fell, save for Sam outside whose "Burn!" was quite audible.

"What...did you say to me?" Integra said with a deadly tone but Katherine's temper had risen to meet hers.

"You are over reacting," she said in a steady tone. "There is absolutely no need for all this hostility and shouting."

"_I_ will dictate what is in need," Integra shouted, pounding both hands on her desk. "To the dungeons with you!"

Katherine stepped forward, baring her teeth. "You are no Master of mine!"

Integra blinked, shocked as Katherine continued:

"I'm no Hellsing soldier. My father may have pledged allegiance to you but I will not! Your word holds no weight to me, _Integra_," she said, deliberately dropping her title.

A whoosh of air and Katherine felt her father at her back, a feeling of dread overtaking her.

"That's quite enough," Alucard said authoritatively and there was anger in his voice. "Apologize right now, Katherine."

"No," she answered stubbornly, dropping her gaze. She felt Alucard's hand grasp the back of her neck, painfully. "Do as I say," he said slowly.

She brushed him off. "You're as bad as she is!" Katherine said, looking into his eyes. Then she phased outside of the room and Integra and Alucard heard three pairs of feet heading away from the door.

"You're going to get in trouble," Damien said, once they hit the sidewalk.

"Who cares?" Katherine muttered. "Let's just get the hell out of here."

"They parked my bike outside," he said. "But there's only room for one."

"Then let Sam on," she replied.

He started the engine of the bike and Sam hopped on the back. She looked at Katherine questionably.

"I'll follow," she replied.

So as the motorcycle pulled away from the curb, Katherine ran after it, keeping up with no trouble.

Damien laughed. "Well, this doesn't look wierd!"

"So where are we heading?" Sam shouted, over the wind.

"Wherever we feel like," Katherine replied.

-

Later as her friends returned home, Katherine dreaded going to hers. Integra might come through on her promise and have her locked in a dungeon. And if she didn't, then Alucard would. She sighed lowly, knowing there was no way around it. Perhaps, Seras could protect her...

She bypassed the gates, hoping to sneak past Alucard and Integra, and phased straight into her room. No suck luck. Alucard stood, leaned against her closed coffin. She cursed inwardly.

Alucard glared at her, arms crossed, with a gaze capable of killing then straightened up.

"To the roof," he said stoically and vanished.

Ignoring him was out of the question. Katherine steadied herself with a few deep breaths and followed after.

Alucard stood waiting. "Assume your stance," he said, just as emotionlessly.

Katherine spread her legs, clenched her fists, and braced herself.

Alucard vanished and they began.

He wasn't even _attempting_ to disguise this as a training session. This was flat out punishment for disrespecting Integra. And despite all her previous training, Katherine found herself unable to protect herself from Alucard's vicious attacks. His fist buried deep into her stomach, knocking the wind from her, drawing blood from her mouth. She vanished quickly to put some distance between them and try to catch her breath. Alucard appeared a split second after her, as though he knew what she was trying to do, and dealt another blow. She just took the hits and willed this to be over quickly.

As Katherine sat, hunched over, breathing heavily, Alucard stood and watched. She winced painfully but managed to rise to her feet. If nothing else, she could at least do that. He looked somewhat pleased that she kept rising but his tone was serious.

"You are as much a Hellsing soldier as I am. Integra is as much your Master as she is mine."

She panted harshly, sure some damage had been done to her internal organs.

Alucard watched her sternly. "You need more practice," he admonished.

She bared her fangs, fiercely.

He smirked at her then turned his eyes to the sky. "Katherine," he said, and his tone defused her hostility somewhat. "There will come a time when you will have no Master to answer to."

She blinked, confused. "Do you wish for something like that?"

He smiled at her and without another word, vanished through the rooftop.

Katherine growled. "Damn him and his cryptic messages." She sighed, defeated, and heading to the lower floors for some rest and recovery.

-

You would think her punishment would be over but no. The next night when Katherine awoke, her coffin (and herself) had been moved to the basement dungeons. She growled viciously, recognizing her surroundings.

"DAD!" she shouted into the darkness.

Somewhere above her, Alucard smirked.

**Finished, yay. This story is definitely coming to a closing soon. I don't think it'll make it to chapter 20. Suggestions for endings would be much appreciated. **

**Keep reading. Keep reviewing. Thankies!  
**

**  
**


	17. Onto Bigger Things

Order 17: Onto Bigger Things

There will come a day when you have no Master to answer to...

Katherine had decided that day was now.

She was tired of answering to Integra, to Alucard, to anyone.

Now was the day to leave.

She called up Damien and Sam late one night when Seras and Alucard were both out on missions.

"Don't go to school tomorrow," she instructed. "We're cutting."

Sam was obliging as was Damien.

"Aw, stay home and goof off or sit at an uncomfortable desk all day," he'd said. "What a choice."

She made her way to them during the day, ignoring the hot sun.

"So what's the deal?" Sam asked impatiently. "We gonna do something or what?"

"How about...endless mortality and no one ever telling you what to do?" Katherine said.

Sam's mouth dropped open. "You're gonna turn us into vampires?"

Katherine nodded. "Yeah."

Sam's jubilant shout echoed off the walls.

Damien looked at her sideways. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

Katherine shrugged. "Cause I feel like it is all. You're both about to enter a dangerous world. You understand the consequences and what you might lose."

Sam scoffed. "What have I got to lose? A bastard father and a drunken mother? I say, bite me."

Damien thought about his family, his little brother. "We would have to leave our families?"

Katherine nodded. "As newborns, bloodlust will run in your system. If you're close to them, you could put them in serious danger."

"Come on, Dame," Sam pressed. "It's a chance to be immortal! You'll see your family whenever you want."

Damien looked at Katherine. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to bite you and once you change, you're going to have to bite Sam because a girl can't turn another girl. We'll probably be out of here by midnight tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked alarmed. "You're expecting me to be able to pick up and leave in a night?"

"The choice is yours," Katherine said simply.

"Damien," Sam whined. "If you don't do it, I can't become a vampire."

Katherine frowned. "Don't do that, Sam. If Damien wants to he will but if not you're going to have to deal with that."

Damien was silent. "Are you going to leave tonight, with or without us?"

"Yes," Katherine answered. "But I really want you guys to come with."

Damien thought it over. He'd be lying if he said he never thought about Katherine leaving him behind. Or even worse, if he grew old while Katherine remained the same. But to be stuck in the body of a teenager forever? It was both appealing and repelling. He looked up at her, his vampire girlfriend. He loved her, wanted to be with her.

Damien rose to his feet. "I'll do it."

Katherine nodded and looked at the both of them. "Any questions?"

A pause then Sam asked, "Do vampire girls get their periods?"

"Sam!"

"What?" she asked grinning. "Vampire lesbians need love too." She and Katherine burst out laughing while Damien covered his eyes in exasperation.

Katherine shook her head slightly. "Well, since your reproductive system is warped and everything...the short answer is no."

"Score!" Sam shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "No more cramps!"

Katherine grinned widely then grew serious. She turned her attention to Sam. "I need you to go in the other room. This is not something I want you to see."

The younger girl pouted but left the room to stand in the kitchen. Katherine looked back at Damien.

"Is it going to hurt?" he asked innocently.

"No," she replied with a laugh. "It'll feel great. Like a gentle caress," she said, running her fingernails down his neck.

He smiled, a little weakly.

"You're nervous," she said knowingly.

"What gave me away? My sweaty palms or my trembling body?" he asked, still smiling.

She took his hands. "I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't necessary, Damien. You know that."

"Yeah, I know that." He sighed softly. "I've just got a weird unsettling feeling in my stomach. Something's not quite right." He looked her in the eye. "But I don't care. If it means being with you, I'd give up anything."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Have you been reading your mom's paperback romances?"

He laughed. "Darn, secret's out." But he grew serious again. "Do what you have to, Kat."

She gave him a deep kiss and smiled at him. Then she positioned her mouth over his neck and pierced him.

-

Katherine returned home to get sleep and go back to Damien's house at sunset, when the transformation would be complete. Sam was to do the same but she decided to stay with Damien in any case. Katherine sighed softly as she left the Hellsing Mansion, carting her stuff, thinking and rethinking her decision. This was going to be troublesome.

She traveled among the rooftops, enjoying the feel of the wind through her hair. Would Alucard come look for her? Thinking about it almost made her stop and turn around but the chance to go back was long lost now.

She jumped to the ground on Damien's block and walked to his house, pushing the door open without pretense.

"Sam?" she called into the house, slamming the door behind her. "Damien?"

A sudden spike.

She turned instinctively to catch Damien around the throat and drop him to the ground.

His change was very prominent. The glowing red eyes that stared at her with lust, his long brown hair tousled and wild, and his inch long fangs bared in a wide grin. He looked very feral.

"Katherine," he said huskily. "I was waiting for you."

She smiled. He was trying to hypnotize her with his voice and eyes. Only an amateur could make such a mistake. "How do you feel, Damien?" she asked lowly.

"Powerful," came his reply.

"Good." Katherine nodded. "I'm going to get off you now and if you try to attack me, I'll knock you right back down and I'll make it so you can't get up. You're a vampire now. I can break every bone in your body and not kill you. Understand?"

He searched her eyes, realized she wasn't bluffing. He nodded.

She rose to her feet and pulled him with her. She looked around. "Where's Sam? Did you hurt her?"

Damien shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. "She locked herself in the bathroom."

Katherine sighed softly and left the room and knocked on the bathroom door. "Sam," she called teasingly. "You can come out now."

The lock clicked and the door opened a bit, Sam's green eye revealed in the crack. She pulled open the door. "Hey Kat," she said brightly. "Good to have ya back."

"Are you okay?" Katherine asked.

She waved her hand dismissively. "Yeah, no problem. Good idea, by the way. Leaving me to babysit with a fanged monster whose probably got my strength and speed doubled. Oh no, make that tripled."

Katherine laughed softly. "Don't be mad. It was your idea to stay with him, wasn't it?"

She couldn't deny that.

Katherine took her friend's hand. "Come on already. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

They returned to the living room where Damien was resting on the floor. At the sight of Sam, a bright hungry light entered his eyes. Sam stuck out at him.

"Calm down," Katherine advised. "Damien, come here."

Damien walked over to them, looked at Sam with a smile. "Her blood smells delicious."

Katherine gave him an exasperated look. "Dame, could you keep the comments to yourself?"

He wasn't listening. He was hypnotizing Sam now. "Nothing better than a virgin's blood, isn't there Katherine? Samantha, aren't you happy you didn't go all the way with that guy?"

Sam's face immediately darkened at the memory of a past boyfriend who had almost taken advantage of her in a very destructive way. She lashed out and slapped Damien across the face.

Damien grinned at her. "Ouch."

"Is he gonna be a jerk like this from now on?" Sam asked Katherine.

"No," she answered. "It's just a vampire's nature overtaking his system. His personality will come to rise in a day or two and he'll be back to normal."

"Good." She stepped forward and brushed her red hair back, exposing her neck. "Hurry up then."

Under Katherine's careful eye, Damien lowered his mouth to his neck and bit into Sam's neck. Sam gasped at the initial pain and grimaced. "Katherine," she called urgently, her panic rising. "Katherine."

Katherine latched onto the back of Damien's neck and separated them, catching Sam as she wobbled. She checked the wound. It was a little deeper than necessary but not life threatening. She gathered her in her arms.

"I'll move her to your room since your parents might be home soon." Katherine carried her up the stairs and settled her into Damien's bed. The latter followed, licking the blood from his face. He groaned from the taste of it.

"Katherine, what are we going to do now?"

She checked Sam's pulse, her skin temperature. "Once she's done, we're leaving."

"Where to?"

"Anywhere but here," she said curtly.

-

Three vampires traveled the night like jet shadows. Sam spun, head over heels, running through the night, screaming in joy.

"Sam, keep quiet," Damien instructed.

She ignored him, running ahead of the both of them.

"She seems happy," he observed.

"Oh, ya think?" Katherine asked with a grin.

They had set out the next night after Sam reawakened and had been traveling for half the night already. Katherine had packed up her clothes, her Batwing, and a couple of packs of medical blood to hold them over until they found a steady supply. She had kissed Seras goodbye and left without leaving a note.

God, how typical. It was so like Alucard to push away the people that loved him. Like mother, like daughter.

Sam was intoxicated with her newfound speed. She would travel a few feet and launch herself high into the air, twisting and twirling like a child with a new favorite toy.

Katherine didn't know where they were headed but she couldn't stop now. She had made her two closest friends vampires and they were heading for an extreme road trip. Too crazy.

Damien interrupted her thoughts by taking hold of her hand. "I know what you're thinking," he said with a grin.

"Keep out of my mind," she said smiling.

He pulled her to a stop. "I like this," he said with a smile. "But I'm going to go back soon. To see my family."

She looked away. "She hasn't stopped," she said, referring to Sam.

"She will. When she notices we've stopped following." He looked her in the eyes. "Katherine. God, this is the part where I insert some corny romantic phrase. I'm not good at that kind of thing."

Katherine nodded with a smile. "I understand."

He looked relieved then pulled her close, kissed her deep. She responded immediately, tangling her fingers in his hair. His lips began to travel to her throat to deliver a true vampire kiss.

"YO!" Sam shouted, finally noticing them. "Let's get moving, you guys!"

Katherine grinned, taking Damien's hand. "Come on, Dame. The night is still young."

And they followed, disappearing into the blanket of the shadows.

-

Alucard was in a rage. It took all of Seras' power and Integra's command not to follow Katherine and drag the stubborn brat back by her hair. But he decided if she wanted out, she'd have it. Over the years, he listened to rumors among the underground of the infamous Katherine and her friends. She was infamous? Well, damn.

He was secretly proud of her. She appeared to have grown into a true vampire. Her and her silly band of friends.

She had vanished. And he didn't see her again until ten year later when Hellsing was under his command.

Yeah, I gave away a future plot line. Folks, this is the end of Darkness Daughter. I'm not overjoyed with it but I didn't want to keep you waiting. I may revise it in the future.

Thank you all for keeping up with my story. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
